


Reconexión post guerra

by AquariusAthena



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Back to life, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Abuse, Post War, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Second Chance, Threesome - M/M/M, after hades saga, second opportunity, the hades chapter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquariusAthena/pseuds/AquariusAthena
Summary: Han pasado tres años de la Guerra Santa cuando los Caballeros Dorados muertos en el Muro de los Lamentos tienen una nueva oportunidad para vivir. Sin embargo, los vivos han seguido con sus vidas y este nuevo capítulo promete no ser nada fácil para tratar de recuperar lo que alguna vez tuvieron.Una secuela espiritual de la serie anterior sobre Shun y Shaka, pero es una historia independiente y no hace falta haber leído lo anterior.Shun x Shaka // Mu x Shiryu // Threesome
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Virgo Shaka, Aries Mū/Dragon Shiryū
Kudos: 12





	1. Un nuevo despertar

-No es tiempo de llorar. Todavía tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Con esa frase, Shun se despertó de golpe en medio de la noche. Respiraba con agitación y se apretaba el pecho con la mano hecha una garra. Había soñado nuevamente con el Muro de los Lamentos. Después de finalizada la Guerra Santa, por muchas noches se había permitido llorar. Vivía en la Casa de Virgo como lo había hecho por el último año antes del despertar de Hades, junto a su Maestro Shaka. No había vuelto a ocupar la habitación del caballero dorado, a pesar de ser la habitación principal y contar con el baño en suite. Cuantas alegrías había vivido allí. A veces, cuando se sentía más desesperanzado, entraba a pasar unos minutos rodeado del aroma del rubio. Era sutil y para cualquiera que no estuviera acostumbrado sería indistinguible. Hubiera sido el cumpleaños de su Maestro y eso lo tenía más sensible que lo usual.

Habían pasado tres años. Al volver al Santuario ocupó su lugar como Santo de Virgo, tal como su Maestro se lo había pedido. La armadura había quedado destruida en el Elyssion. Por eso su primera tarea fue averiguar cómo demonios podría repararla. No podía dejarla así hasta que apareciera otro reparador de armaduras. Eso podría llevar décadas y Shun no estaba dispuesto a profanar la memoria de su Maestro al dejar su armadura tirada como si fuera cualquier cosa. Pidió la ayuda de Kiki, ninguna ayuda era insignificante. Al enterarse de su plan, Hyoga prometió ayudar. Él también decidió que deseaba reparar la armadura de su Maestro, al fin y al cabo ellos mismos las habían roto. Pasaron más de un año entero en semejante proeza hasta que lo lograron. Así, cada uno se fue a morar a su Templo con la cabeza en alto y el orgullo en la mirada. Eran caballeros dorados. Sus Maestros los habían elegido sus sucesores.

De su hermano Shun no sabía nada actualmente, pero sí se había despedido de él y eso era una novedad. Se había dedicado al exilio y a buscar la paz sin ser un caballero ni nada que se le pareciera. Sin embargo no descartaba que cualquier día, ante una dificultad, el Fénix portara su armadura nuevamente con orgullo. Con Shiryu y Seiya hablaba casi todos los días aunque no moraban en el Santuario. El dragón estaba a punto de casarse y les había confesado con lágrimas en los ojos que su prometida y él iban a tener un hijo. Shun no podía ser más feliz con la noticia y ansiaba el momento en que tendría entre sus brazos al pequeño dragón. Por otro lado, Seiya vivía en Tokio junto a su hermana y era el flamante dueño de un gimnasio. La vida había sido buena con ellos. Mientras pensaba en aquello, sus pasos llevaron a Shun hasta la habitación principal. Entreabrió la puerta y asomó un ojo, como si temiera despertar a Shaka.

- _Nidhi_ -susurró, sin ningún destinatario particular-. Feliz cumpleaños -balbuceó con tristeza. Esa noche, como tantas otras, le dolía el alma. Como el destino había sido bueno, también había sido cruel. Todo es perfecto tal como es. Era una verdad que solía repetir su Maestro. Pero Shun no estaba tan seguro. ¿Por qué el destino se había ensañado en hacerlo desdichado? ¿No merecía después de tanto la paz y la felicidad? Derramó lágrimas sin proponérselo. Volvió a la cama en silencio, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño.

Al día siguiente, Shun se despertó temprano. Había sido llamado por Atena en persona. Portó la armadura dorada y se peinó lo mejor que pudo. Ese día se afeitó al ras por primera vez en la semana. Subió hasta arriba a paso ligero para llegar a la audiencia que la diosa le había pedido. Cada vez que veía a Atena se sentía expuesto. Ella conocía el dolor de su alma. Sentía vergüenza en esos momentos por todas las veces que rompió las reglas y no fue capaz de confesarle su amor a Atena ni de suplicar su perdón. Atesoró esos recuerdos en el fondo de su corazón y los ocultó incluso de su diosa. En esos momentos, el caballero se sentía sucio. Hizo una reverencia con una rodilla sobre el suelo y la cabeza gacha.

-Necesito de tu ayuda, Shun de Virgo -anunció-. Levántate -él obedeció y se paró en posición firme-. Shun, has sido yorishiro de Hades y por lo tanto tienes su sangre -dio un respingo cuando oyó semejante revelación. Apretó los labios en una fina línea, sin atreverse a replicar-. La sangre de un dios tiene poder. ¿Me ayudarás?

-Sin dudarlo -afirmó, aunque con profundas dudas que escondió en el fondo de su alma, como si Atena no pudiera verlas. Se sintió tonto por un momento. Ella le sonrió con dulzura.

-No tengas miedo. No te pediré nada grave -lo tranquilizó. Avanzó hacia él y envolvió una de sus manos entre las suyas-. La orden dorada no ha finalizado sus servicios. Aún tienen cosas qué hacer -Shun bajó la mirada con evidente tristeza.

-¿No descansan en paz, Atena-Sama? -ella negó, reflejando la misma tristeza en su mirada.

-Poco pueden hacer desde el inframundo -se lamentó-. Con la sangre de dos dioses podemos traerlos de vuelta, en cuerpo y alma -Shun resopló con pesar y se mordió el labio, sin atreverse a replicar-. ¿Sientes dudas? -él asintió.

-Lo siento -balbuceó-. ¿Por qué este momento?

-Está escrito en las estrellas -explicó en forma escueta-. Acompáñame a Star Hill y lo verás también -tragó saliva y apretó su mano un poco más fuerte-. Nadie puede ayudarme más que tú. Te necesito, Shun -suspiró-. Todos te necesitan -él asintió con decisión.

-Para eso estoy, Atena-Sama -ella le sonrió con ternura y comenzó el camino hacia arriba. Él la siguió.

Shun jamás había estado en Star Hill. Sabía además que muy pocos habían sido testigos de ese lugar. Se permitió abrir los ojos por primera vez en todo el día para apreciar por entero el paisaje que el cosmos le regalaba, que conmovió su corazón. La diosa le tendió su daga dorada y le indicó qué hacer. Shun obedeció sin dudarlo, aunque envuelto en la tristeza. Presionó la hoja contra su mano izquierda y se hizo un profundo corte. Luego, ella hizo lo mismo. Con la daga sucia de la sangre de ambos, encendió su cosmos y la hizo brillar tanto como las estrellas. El caballero se sintió abrumado. Nunca había sido testigo de tanto poder. Ni siquiera el despliegue de los caballeros dorados en el Muro de los Lamentos se comparaba con el cosmos de Atena. Se sintió débil, inexperto, y fuera de lugar. Se sintió un intruso en esa colina sólo destinada a los dioses. Cuando la claridad fue demasiada tuvo que cerrar los ojos. En realidad no le molestaba. Tenía la costumbre de andar privado del sentido de la vista, como lo hacía su Maestro. Sintió súbitamente los cosmos de los doce caballeros. Sintió que podría llorar pero no lo hizo. Tragó saliva con fuerza.

-Bienvenidos -susurró la cálida voz de la diosa. El caballero se sintió abrumado pero aun así decidió no abrir los ojos. Prefería concentrar todo el cosmos posible. Respiró profundamente. Atena le tocó el pecho con suavidad, manchando la armadura de su sangre. Balbuceó por lo bajo, sólo para que él lo oyera -Úsala bien Shun -él asintió-. Di hola, no seas grosero -dijo sonriendo. Shun carraspeó y habló con la voz más firme de la que fue capaz, inclinando la cabeza.

-Bienvenidos -tragó saliva-. Lo lamento -confesó-. Lamento haber perturbado el descanso de todos ustedes. Espero que encuentren la paz que les hemos arrebatado -al final de la frase se le quebró la voz. Un murmullo recorrió el grupo.

-¿Cuestionas la voluntad de Atena, mocoso? -fue Saga quien habló primero. Shun sintió la ira encenderse en su interior cuando lo escuchó. Abrió los ojos con violencia y los clavó en los de él en descarado desafío. Luego se regañó a sí mismo y recorrió a todos los demás con la mirada. Esbozó una media sonrisa cuando observó a Shaka frente a sí. En ese momento él también abrió los ojos y cruzaron las miradas, pero nada dijeron.

-Shun-Sama para ti. Creo que me lo he ganado -afirmó. Luego se dirigió a Atena con una reverencia de cabeza-. Volveré a la Casa de Virgo. Tienen mucho que hacer y no es mi deseo entrometerme -afirmó, con el mayor de los respetos. Ella asintió en silencio. Shun se giró sobre sus tobillos y dejó Star Hill para siempre, dejando un camino de gotas de sangre tras de sí. La armadura de Virgo brilló con la sangre de Atena mientras el joven se alejaba con el corazón en carne viva.

Cuando volvió a casa, lo primero que hizo fue despojarse de la armadura y guardarla prolijamente, para luego dejarla en la habitación principal. Luego se dio una ducha y se quedó inmóvil bajo el agua caliente, dejando que las gotas repiquetearan sobre su cuerpo. Observó la herida de la mano izquierda y supo que necesitaba puntos, pero no podía dárselos solo. Se distrajo con banalidades hasta que una resistencia se rompió dentro de él y lloró con fuerza. Las lágrimas se mezclaron con el agua. Todo le dolía. Había soñado con el momento en que volvería a ver a su Maestro, pero le entristecía todo el sufrimiento que la vida le pondría por delante, y para peor, sabiendo que él había sido el causante. Las palabras de Saga, por otro lado, se clavaron dentro de su corazón y le hicieron sentir indigno. Además, saber que había dado su sangre también por Saga, le hizo sentir irritado. No sólo había lastimado a su Maestro, sino también a todo el Santuario. ¿Por qué Atena lo seguía perdonando? Sabiendo que su comprensión era muy limitada, se sintió un niño pequeño. Se fue a acostar a falta de una idea mejor. Se acomodó en posición fetal y se obligó a no pensar en nada.

Unas horas después sintió otro peso sobre el colchón. Sintió firmes brazos envolverlo en un abrazo. Sintió ese aroma que añoraba cada noche. Se quedó en silencio mientras lágrimas silenciosas escapaban de sus párpados cerrados. Shaka estaba allí con él, aun sin verlo. Sentía dolor también en el alma del rubio. Este lo abrazó con fuerza, esperando una palabra o al menos una reacción de su alumno. El mayor besó sus hombros, su espalda y su cuello; aspirando su aroma a consciencia. Escuchaba el latido de sus corazones juntos y eso le conmovía. No sabía qué decir ni qué sentir. Aunque confuso, todo era muy intenso. Shun apartó las manos de Shaka con delicadeza, sin atreverse a mirarlo. El mayor dio un respingo y tragó saliva con fuerza cuando sintió el rechazo. Le tembló el labio. Quiso replicar pero no supo qué decir. Se contuvo un momento y luego rompió a llorar con desesperación, con violentos espasmos que contraían su pecho, con eventuales gemidos de vez en cuando.

-Por favor Shun -balbuceó. Él apretó los párpados con pesar.

-Ahora no puedo. Lo siento, Maestro -susurró. Shaka lloró con más fuerza y negó con la cabeza.

-Necesito hablar contigo, por favor -rogó con la voz rota. Shun dejó salir el aire contenido.

-Ten calma. Pero ahora no -repitió.

-¿Me dirás cuándo? -inquirió Shaka, respetuoso de su decisión aun cuando daba profundas muestras de sufrimiento. Shun esbozó una media sonrisa. Sí, así era él. Eso le dio calidez.

-Por supuesto -confirmó-. No me demoraré, te lo prometo -afirmó, tiñendo su voz de ternura. Shaka lo abrazó un poco más fuerte y lo besó en el cuello.

-Gracias, niño bueno -Shun sonrió por primera vez, con palpable añoranza. Sin decir más, Shaka se levantó y dejó a su alumno solo en la habitación.

Enseguida, Shun se propuso meditar. Sin bajarse de la cama se ubicó en posición de loto y concentró su cosmos. Allí comenzó a bucear bajo las turbias aguas del alma, cada vez más profundo, hasta ver con más claridad. Observó nuevamente a su niño interior. Lloraba, claro que lloraba. Otro niño había ido allí para llorar con él, abrazados con desprolijidad. Sonrió con semejante visión y decidió no entrometerse. Poco después del amanecer bajó a la cocina. No se había molestado en vestirse. Iba en ropa interior y una musculosa holgada, caminando descalzo. Shaka ya estaba en la cocina. Igual que él, se había quedado en ropa interior y una remera holgada, decorado con el detalle de un par de medias de distintos colores. Bebía un té de pie, con la cintura apoyada sobre el filo de la mesa. A Shun le pareció la visión más hermosa sobre la tierra. Se ubicó delante de él y tomó una de sus manos entrelazando sus dedos.

-Me comporté como un patán grosero -reconoció-. Me disculpo, Maestro -Shaka asintió con tristeza.

-Está bien -reconoció, con la voz rota-. Acepto tu disculpa -susurró, disimulando lo vidrioso de sus ojos, bajando la mirada.

-No quise hacerte sufrir -reconoció Shun. Shaka apretó los párpados y dejó la taza sobre la mesa.

-Pero lo hiciste -lo acusó. Luego rompió a llorar. Shun lo abrazó con fuerza y con palpable afecto, dejando que cobijara su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. El menor canturreó en susurros y lo meció suavemente.

-Ten calma, _nidhi_ -susurró-. Todo estará bien. Yo estoy contigo para cuidar de ti -suspiró-. Es solo que me siento horrible. No sé si he hecho bien. Debería haberte dejado descansar en paz, pero en realidad estoy tan feliz de tenerte conmigo -reconoció.

-¿Crees que estaba en paz en el inframundo? -dijo Shaka mientras negaba con la cabeza-. Una maldita tortura tras otra, tan espeluznante que si me dieran a elegir preferiría estar preso en la Casa de Géminis, te lo juro -sollozó-. Lo que hayas hecho Shun, te lo agradezco.

-Eso me tranquiliza un poco -admitió-. Haremos unos ejercicios de respiración y cuando estemos tranquilos entonces responderé todo lo quieras preguntarme -Shaka asintió. Ante la firmeza del caballero, se sintió como si él mismo fuera el alumno. Ejercitaron juntos por unos minutos hasta que logró que el mayor dejara de llorar. Acarició su espalda y su cuello con dulzura mientras lo mecía levemente y canturreaba en susurros.

-Cuanto has crecido, mi niño -susurró-. ¿Cuántos años han pasado?

-Tres años y medio -respondió. Shaka asintió.

-Parecieron un millón -admitió. Shun sonrió con tristeza.

-Entonces debes tener hambre -dedujo-. Deja ese té aburrido y te prepararé un desayuno como se debe -anunció sonriendo-. Vayamos fuera, el sol te ayudará -Shaka asintió. La verdad sea dicha extrañaba el sol más que nada. Salió al balcón y se estiró sobre el sofá. Dejó que la luz del sol le acariciara el rostro. Unos minutos después observó a su alumno salir con una bandeja llena. Había preparado café, jugo de naranja recién exprimido, y tostadas con palta y tomate con poca sal. Shaka sonrió al notar que su alumno recordaba sus gustos perfectamente. Después de tanto tiempo sin probar bocado, era un inmenso regalo.

-Gracias, niño bueno -balbuceó mientras trataba de recomponer su voz. Se refregó los ojos antes de comenzar a comer.

-En estos años aprendí a hacer pan -anunció Shun con orgullo. Shaka sonrió de lado.

-Está excelente -admitió-. ¿También has aprendido a reparar armaduras? -Shun resopló.

-Eso fue un poco más difícil -afirmó-. Pero sí, lo hice. No podía dejar tu armadura rota y tirada por ahí hasta que mágicamente apareciera alguien a repararla. No es correcto -Shaka negó con la cabeza. El desayuno le estaba sentando de maravilla y lo ponía de mejor humor con facilidad. No se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía.

-¿Por qué me has devuelto la armadura, Shun? -inquirió con seriedad.

-Atena me ha dicho que aún no has finalizado tus servicios, así que la necesitarás. Sólo te la cuidé un tiempo -informó. Shaka se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza-. Siento que no puedas descansar, Maestro. No es justo, lo sé -Shaka se encogió de hombros.

-Ese será un problema del futuro. Me preocupan cosas más urgentes -admitió.

-¿Qué te preocupa? -inquirió Shun.

-Tú me preocupas -admitió por lo bajo, antes de beber un sorbo de café-. Quiero saber cómo has estado. Cuéntame, por favor -pidió, formulando preguntas silenciosas que no se atrevía a pronunciar.

-Cómo he estado -repitió Shun, para luego remojarse los labios-. Más o menos. Ha habido días espantosos, en especial al principio. Perdí la cuenta de las noches que no dormí por ser incapaz de detener las lágrimas -admitió, con la cabeza gacha-. Por muchos días no salí de la cama ni para bañarme. Nunca abandoné mis obligaciones pero no encontraba satisfacción en ellas. Todo se hizo rutinario -se lamentó-. Pero no he estado solo. Mis amigos siempre han estado a mi lado. Hyoga me ayudó a reparar la armadura, no lo habría logrado sin él -admitió-. Seiya vive con su hermana, y Shiryu será padre, así que me han dado motivos para alegrarme -suspiró con palpable amargura-. Pero la vida no ha sido igual sin tenerte aquí a mi lado. Me has hecho tanta falta -afirmó, con la voz quebrada. Shaka presionó la rodilla del joven con la palma abierta y le hizo una caricia con el pulgar.

-Tú también -admitió el mayor-. Cuando estaba enterrado en el hielo de la octava prisión, pensar en ti me daba esperanza. Sólo deseaba que fueras feliz -suspiró-. ¿Has encontrado felicidad, niño precioso? -Shun negó con la cabeza.

-Tal vez algunos días contados -suspiró-. Pero no es igual si no puedes compartirlo. Shiryu me pidió que sea el padrino de su hijo y eso me puso muy feliz. Quería contártelo y compartirlo contigo, y cuando noté que no podía me envolvió una tristeza inmunda. Así ha sido todo -explicó.

-¿Estás con alguien? -lanzó Shaka de pronto, como si no aguantara más la pregunta dentro de su boca. Shun lanzó una risita triste.

-¿Tú que crees? -bromeó-. No estaba en condiciones -se remojó los labios-. Una vez lo intenté pero fue la experiencia más espantosa. Me sentí horrible. Sentí que te traicionaba y me sentí asqueado de mí mismo -resopló-. Igual que ni siquiera fui capaz de tener una erección, así que no importa mucho -Shaka sonrió con disimulado orgullo.

-No lo creería de ti -bromeó. Reflexionó por unos momentos antes de atreverse a hablar. Cuando lo hizo, tenía la voz temblorosa-. ¿Aún me amas? -bajó la mirada para disimular las lágrimas-. Quiero decir, ha pasado mucho tiempo y -Shun lo interrumpió presionando su mano con fuerza.

- _Nidhi_ -balbuceó-. He hecho un largo duelo por ti. He llorado mucho por ti -explicó-. Pasó mucho tiempo. He crecido y he aprendido mucho -Shaka lloró con fuerza.

-Lo entiendo, Shun -sollozó. El menor negó con la cabeza.

-No lo entiendes -discutió-. Déjame terminar -Shaka asintió, sin dejar de llorar-. He aprendido que nada verdadero puede ser amenazado, ni siquiera por la muerte -lo tomó de la barbilla y le hizo subir la mirada. Entonces notó que Shun también derramaba lágrimas silenciosas-. Mi amor por ti es verdadero, Shaka -afirmó, mirándolo a los ojos con intensidad-. Pero no puedo decirte que todo será igual que antes como si no hubiera pasado un solo día. Creer eso sería de necios.

-Supongo que sí -concedió el rubio.

-Lo descifraremos -siguió Shun-. Una vez que las cosas se veían mal me dijiste que lo más inteligente sería cuidarnos y curarnos uno al otro. ¿Sigues pensando así? -Shaka asintió.

-Por supuesto -sonrió con palpable tristeza-. Perdóname que me haya puesto tan emocional con esta nueva vida. Quiero obligarme a dejar de llorar, pero parece que mi voluntad no alcanza.

-Todos nos ponemos sensibles después de una paliza -afirmó Shun encogiéndose de hombros-. Además, me maravilla poder ver directamente a tu alma sin obstáculos. Eres precioso cuando eres tan vulnerable -afirmó.

-Gracias por el halago -afirmó Shaka-. Quisiera besarte, si me das permiso -Shun lanzó una risita.

-No necesitas mi permiso. Sigo siendo tuyo -admitió. Shaka no perdió un solo segundo de oportunidad. Lo tomó de la nuca con firmeza y lo besó con fuerza. Disfrutó su cercanía, su aroma, la suavidad y la temperatura de su piel. Poco después abrió la boca y bebió de él con desesperación, jugando con su lengua como si le fuera la vida en ello. Se quedaron muy cerca uno de otro, apoyando la frente y sintiendo su mutua respiración.

-Eres delicioso, mi niño bueno. Te necesito tanto -admitió-. Estoy herido como nunca antes -Shun lo besó con delicadeza antes de contestar.

-Estoy aquí, mi amor -susurró-. Ten calma. Verás como todo estará bien.

-Gracias -respondió, sin despegarse de él-. Estás sangrando. ¿Me dejarás que te suture antes de que tengas una infección? -Shun sonrió.

-Vaya, me había olvidado de eso -reconoció-. Siempre me ha gustado que cuides de mí, y tus puntos de sutura son los más prolijos -dijo sonriendo, para luego volver a besarlo con ganas.

Aunque no se quedaron callados, la conversación luego se volvió más ligera. Terminaron de comer mientras charlaban y luego recogieron los platos sin lavarlos. Se dirigieron hacia la habitación principal y luego dentro del baño. Shun se sentó en un banquito al lado de la bacha y le tendió a Shaka la mano herida, dispuesto a dejarse curar. Primero limpió la herida abierta con una gasa embebida en agua oxigenada. Eso le hizo torcer los párpados con ardor. Sopló encima para calmar el dolor por un momento. Una vez que terminó de limpiar, Shaka procedió a suturarlo con prolijidad y paciencia. De a momentos el joven caballero torcía el rostro en una mueca de dolor, pero no se quejó ni una sola vez. Terminó vendándolo con firmeza, pero suavemente. Coronó el trabajo con un beso delicado sobre las vendas. Eso le hizo sonreír con dulzura.

-Gracias -susurró Andrómeda con ternura.

-Es un placer ayudar -remató Shaka-. Intenta no mover demasiado la palma, podrías arrancarte los puntos -Shun asintió.

-Está bien -concedió-. ¿Qué te gustaría? ¿Prefieres meditar, o descansar, o algo en particular? -Shaka se encogió de hombros.

-No quiero meditar ahora mismo -resopló con cierto hartazgo-. Lo único que he podido hacer en el inframundo es meditar. Ahora necesito moverme y activar estos músculos entumecidos.

-¿Sientes dolor, Maestro? -se lamentó Shun con esa súbita revelación. Recordó cómo era la octava prisión. Aunque él no la conocía en persona, Seiya e Ikki habían estado allí. Ambos habían sufrido por meses las secuelas del entumecimiento por el frío, aunque no habían permanecido en el lugar tanto tiempo como Shaka.

-No es mi intención preocuparte, mi niño. Ya va a pasar -se lamentó-. ¿Sigues saliendo a correr? -Shun asintió.

-Podríamos ir juntos si quieres -sonrió con la mirada iluminada. Shaka le dedicó una de sus miradas enternecidas. En respuesta, Shun acarició su pómulo con los nudillos-. Que precioso eres -susurró, para luego morderse el labio. Shaka lanzó una risita.

-No me digas que te he doblegado con una miradita -Shun asintió-. No he perdido el toque -bromeó con ligereza. El menor lanzó una risita.

-Ayer fue tu cumpleaños -recordó-. ¿Deberías cumplir veinticinco o veintiocho? ¿Se cuentan los años de ausencia? -bromeó. Shaka se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que tendré que preguntarles a los demás, así al menos todos contamos igual -bromeó-. Salió del baño y volvió a la habitación, para luego inspeccionar su armario con curiosidad-. ¿Tengo ropa limpia aquí, o todo estará lleno de polillas? -Shun se encogió de hombros, con la espalda apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-Te presto algo, podemos lavar más tarde -afirmó. Shaka accedió sin darle más importancia al asunto.

Salieron trotando por la parte de atrás del Templo. Atravesaron el jardín y salieron hacia las montañas por un pasaje entre las rocas. Shun tenía varios circuitos planeados. Siempre lo había hecho así. Cada vez que corría, sin importar donde fuera, planeaba cada vuelta de acuerdo a la dificultad del terreno. Para eso era muy meticuloso y organizado. Llevó a Shaka por el circuito más sencillo y trotó sin ir muy rápido. Enseguida comprendió que el cuerpo del rubio había visto días mejores. Aunque no se quejaba, de vez en cuando disimulaba una expresión de congoja. Por momentos se quedaba atrás y luego hacía un esfuerzo por ir más rápido y recuperar terreno, aunque pronto se quedaba sin aliento. Shun recordó las primeras lecciones de su Maestro, el cuerpo, el alma, y la mente trabajando juntos. Si el cuerpo de Shaka respondía tan penosamente, Shun comprendía por qué no quería meditar ni esforzarse demasiado. Se encogió de hombros mentalmente y lo aceptó sin cuestionarlo. Todas las cosas llevan un proceso y estaba convencido de que la nueva vida de Shaka no sería igual a la anterior. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos alcanzaba a ver todavía los alcances de esa afirmación. En un momento, tuvo que detenerse y respirar con agitación. Shun volvió sobre sus pasos.

-Ya es suficiente -Shaka negó con terquedad-. Podemos volver caminando.

-Con un demonio -gruñó el mayor-. Me siento un inútil. No puedo razonar sin llorar como niño chiquito, no puedo meditar, no puedo correr -resopló-. Maldita sea -se encontraba agitado y bañado en sudor como si hubiera corrido por un día entero. En cambio Shun apenas mostraba algún efecto del ejercicio-. Ya estoy mayor como para empezar de cero -se lamentó.

-No ha pasado ni un día. Deberías tener paciencia -lo regañó Shun-. No seas tan duro contigo -Shaka apretó los párpados y negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero llorar más -gruñó, con palpable enojo, peleando consigo mismo. Shun le sonrió con dulzura y tomó sus manos.

-Lo verdadero será revelado -recitó-. Pero antes debes permitirte sentir, porque sólo así puedes sanar lo que ocultas -Shaka asintió. Shun le limpió las lágrimas con los nudillos-. Abraza a ese niño interior que está tan enfadado, tan dolorido.

-No sé si pueda. Antes meditar era tan fácil -se lamentó-. Sospecho que nada será igual que antes.

-Podría ser incluso mejor -lo animó Shun. Se acercó un poco más y lo abrazó-. Volvamos despacio y prepararé un baño que te relajará -se relamió los labios-. Además, estoy deseando verte desnudo -amenazó. Shaka apretó los labios.

-No verás lo mismo que antes, eso seguro -afirmó, con la voz quebrada-. Ahora estoy muy flaco y flácido, como un anciano. No te gustará -siguió, con la mirada gacha. Shun lanzó una risita.

-Exageras, amor mío -contradijo, mientras volvía a limpiarle las lágrimas-. Sigues siendo la criatura más hermosa de todo el universo -carraspeó antes de hablar con más seriedad-. Intenta tratarte mejor. Sé amable contigo mismo. Recuerda que la compasión, si no nos incluye, está incompleta.

-Ahora yo me siento el alumno -balbuceó con pesar.

-¿Y por qué eso te molesta, _nidhi_? -Shaka subió la mirada con sorpresa. Shun había dado en el clavo-. Disfrútalo. Déjate cuidar, eso no es signo de debilidad. Déjate amar -balbuceó-. Estás tan enfadado porque te sientes débil ¿a que sí? Pues te tengo una noticia: no lo eres. Presta atención y siente tu propio cosmos, compruébalo por ti mismo.

-Mi niño precioso -susurró, con una sonrisa cálida-. Me pregunto qué habré hecho tan bien como para merecerte -negó suavemente-. Eres maravilloso -Shun lo sorprendió con un beso.

-Tú lo eres -remató-. Eres un milagro hasta el último pelo, incluso hasta esas partes que tú mismo desprecias -sonrió-. Sé lo mucho que te cuesta permitirte un error o dos. Sé lo duro y estricto que eres contigo mismo. Ahora toca ser más blandito -Shaka lanzó una risita.

-¿Blandito? -repitió, divertido por la palabra que había escogido.

-Los músculos te lo están demostrando -bromeó. Le tendió la mano en una invitación-. ¿Vamos? -Shaka asintió con decisión.

El resto del circuito lo recorrieron caminando tomados de la mano y sin hablar. Ambos guardaban dudas que no se atrevían a pronunciar, escondiéndolas en lo profundo del alma. Shaka aprovechó para ir con los ojos bien abiertos e inspeccionar cómo había cambiado el Santuario en esos años. Las estructuras eran iguales, pero la vegetación había cambiado y el paso del tiempo se veía en forma sutil. Al acercarse al templo pudo ver de lejos el patio de su vecino Aioria de Leo. Shun lo señaló con la cabeza con disimulo. Allí estaba él pero no estaba solo. Lo acompañaba Marin, quien no portaba su máscara, aunque de lejos su rostro se hacía casi indistinguible. Ambos se abrazaban con sentido afecto y con inusitada fuerza. El mayor se obligó a mirar para otro lado, aunque la visión le dio calidez en el corazón. Al volver a casa, Shun cumplió su anuncio y preparó el baño. El rubio se revolvió incómodo antes de atreverse a hablar.

-Niño bueno -balbuceó-. Preferiría que esta vez no me acompañes, si no te importa -pidió, con la mirada gacha y evidente vergüenza. Si Shun mostró algún signo de decepción, él no quería saberlo.

-No te apenes, no hay ningún problema -concedió-. Aquí te espero -afirmó mientras se encogía de hombros y le regalaba una sonrisa honesta. En esa sonrisa reconoció al hombre que amaba y que había conocido en su vida anterior. Ese conocimiento le dio esperanza.

Cuando estuvo solo, Shaka comenzó a dudar. Después de unos momentos de reflexión tomó coraje para mirarse al espejo. No se reconoció enseguida. Pasó los dedos por el costado, tocando sus costillas en forma de lo más evidente. De la complexión atlética que había tenido no quedaba nada. Observó luego los huesos de la clavícula marcados como si estuviesen cubiertos por un trozo de cuero. Lo mismo ocurría con los hombros y las muñecas. Los brazos se sentían finos como si fueran los de un niño. De vez en cuando, la piel era interrumpida por manchones violetas que aun perduraban después de haber pasado tanto frío. Se sorprendió cuando descubrió que incluso el rostro se veía un tanto huesudo, podía notarlo en la mandíbula y en los pómulos. Sólo reconoció sus ojos, pero aun siendo los mismos algo había cambiado en ellos. Suspiró con pesar e intentó ser amable con la imagen que el espejo le devolvía. Se sumergió con el agua hasta el cuello y dejó que ese calor lo relajara, en la medida de lo posible. Cerró los ojos por unos minutos y luego se lavó a consciencia y con mucho detalle, pensando que quizás si se viera mejor también se sentiría un poco mejor.

Salió del baño con la misma ropa que había usado para dormir, aunque prescindiendo de las medias de dos colores distintos. Lo primero que vio fue a Shun reclinado entre dos almohadas, leyendo concentrado. Las cortinas estaban abiertas y el sol le daba de lleno, dándole un aspecto divino. Iba solo con unos shorts, con el torso descubierto y una frazada que arrugaba con los pies. Cuando Shaka lo vio, comprendió que celestial cuerpo de adolescente había quedado atrás. Se quedó mirando por unos momentos sin notar lo grosero que estaba siendo. Shun subió la mirada por un momento y disimuló una risita divertida para luego volver al libro. Shaka dio un respingo cuando lo notó.

-Lo siento -balbuceó el rubio. Shun negó con la cabeza-. ¿Está bien si me recuesto un rato contigo mientras lees? -inquirió.

-Claro -concedió-. Será un placer hacerte compañía -hubo muchas otras cosas que se le ocurrió decir, pero sintió que había puesto demasiada presión a todo el asunto. Decidió que sería mejor dejar que las cosas fluyeran, recordando que todo es perfecto tal como es. Shaka se recostó a su lado y suspiró con pesadez.

-¿Qué estás leyendo? -inquirió, y aunque tenía verdadera curiosidad, lo hacía para romper la tensión que él mismo había creado.

-Es una tontería -admitió Shun encogiéndose de hombros-, es un policial que no tiene mucho sentido, pero es entretenimiento para pasar el rato -explicó. Shaka subió una ceja, con creciente curiosidad-. Bueno, no te burles -sonrió-, es un grupo de españoles medio locos que planean un asalto militar a la casa de la moneda para imprimir su propio dinero -Shaka lanzó una carcajada.

-No han oído hablar de la inflación -bromeó-. ¿De dónde sacas esas cosas?

-Me lo ha prestado Hyoga, que ha llenado la biblioteca de acuario de todas estas tonterías. Al menos ya ha aprendido a leer libros sin dibujos -Shaka volvió a reír con ganas-. Cuando Camus-Sama se entere seguro le da un infarto -bromeó. El rubio suspiró cuando recordó a sus compañeros. No se había preguntado ni una vez cómo estarían ellos.

-Espero que todos estén bien -afirmó, con cierto pesar-. Trataré de dormir un poco -anunció.

-Descansa -susurró Shun antes de volver al libro.

Shaka cerró los ojos e hizo un esfuerzo por poner la mente en blanco, como al inicio de una meditación guiada. Era un ejercicio que no había hecho en más de una década. Sin embargo, era el ejercicio más sencillo que conocía, y hacerlo bien no requería experiencia previa. Logró su objetivo luego de unos minutos y luego se distrajo recitando para sus adentros una meditación para dormir. En realidad era sencillo, un relato sobre un anticuario que describía distintos objetos y sus usos tardando un minuto con cada uno. Los enunciados eran inconexos y era fácil perder el hilo de las palabras y encontrar la somnolencia. Los músculos se aflojaron y relajaron igual que lo hizo la mente. Se sintió hundir sobre el colchón por su propio peso. Un rato después comenzó a sentir una leve caricia que recorría su rostro como el flujo de la corriente eléctrica. La sensación recorría el borde de la mandíbula, el largo del tabique, los pómulos, las cejas y los labios. Esa suavidad le reconfortó porque sólo una vez había sentido algo semejante, en una profunda meditación en el último peldaño. Esbozó una sonrisa con la comisura de los labios y entreabrió los ojos.

-Mi niño dulce -susurró-. Me haces sentir mejor -Shun torció las cejas por un momento.

-Siento si te he despertado -Shaka negó con la cabeza. El joven continuó con esas dulces caricias con las yemas de los dedos-. Quiero disculparme, Maestro -susurró-. Hemos sido muy ansiosos. Tratamos de correr antes de caminar, y tratar de descifrar todo en el mismo instante -sonrió con dulzura-. No es una sorpresa que no haya salido de maravilla. Por eso he querido comenzar con algo más sencillo -explicó.

-Tienes razón, mi niño -concedió-. Funciona de veras. Gracias -susurró, visiblemente movilizado-. Yo también quiero disculparme. Hay algo que me está perturbando y necesito contarte -Shun dio un leve respingo pero asintió.

-Por supuesto, te escucho -afirmó.

-Estuvimos frente a frente en el Muro de los Lamentos -Shun asintió-. Atena me prohibió que te ataque, pero cuando tuve la oportunidad lo hice de todos modos. Ataqué con convicción, dispuesto a matar -se le quebró la voz al final de la frase-. Ella te salvó, de otro modo -Shaka apretó los párpados en un esfuerzo por evitar llorar-. Tú jamás hubieras actuado así, si hubiera sido al revés. Me siento avergonzado -sollozó.

-No hay nada que disculpar, _nidhi_ -susurró Shun-. Recuerdo ese momento. Estaba dispuesto a morir a manos de cualquier caballero, y me alegraba que fueras tú -suspiró-. No deberías apenarte, sino al contrario. Deberías estar orgulloso de tu fortaleza y de tu compromiso. Yo lo estoy -afirmó con una sonrisa.

-Vaya -sólo pudo balbucear-. No te merezco. No soy digno -afirmó, con la voz rota-. Deberías quedarte con la armadura dorada -Shun se recostó a su lado con suavidad.

-Tonterías. Te mereces todo -afirmó. Se giró para quedar boca abajo, apoyado sobre los antebrazos como una esfinge. Avanzó despacio para recorrer su rostro con besos pequeños, sintiendo los músculos tensos del rubio bajo sus labios-. No seas tan duro contigo. Deja de tratar tan mal al hombre que amo, por favor -indicó en un susurro, sin detener los besos.

-¿Tú me amas? -balbuceó Shaka entre sollozos.

-Por supuesto -admitió-. Nunca dejé de amarte, ni por un segundo -y otro beso-. Te amo tantísimo, no te imaginas. Te he extrañado mucho -susurró. El último beso fue sobre los labios, con mucha delicadeza y suavidad.

-¿Me perdonas? -susurró-. Nunca quise abandonarte -suplicó. Shun sonrió con tristeza.

-Ya lo sé. La muerte no forma parte de los planes de nadie -admitió-. Eres bueno y amable, amoroso e inteligente, bello y poderoso -afirmó mientras volvía a besarlo-. No me extraña que te confundan con un dios -sonrió-. Puedo seguir mimando a tu ego todo el día -bromeó. Shaka lanzó un suspiro, aflojando sus músculos.

-Estás haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hacerme sentir mejor -notó el rubio-. Gracias mi cielo. Te amo, mi niño bueno -admitió, con una sonrisa triste.

-Tú siempre has hecho el mismo esfuerzo por mí, así que es apropiado. Déjate cuidar y disfruta -indicó con suavidad.

El menor avanzó a besarlo con lentitud, abriendo la boca y jugando con su lengua. Recorrió su torso con caricias sobre la ropa, buscando el equilibrio entre mimarlo y respetar la barrera que había puesto. Pasados unos minutos, como no encontró resistencia, se atrevió a pasar las manos por debajo de la remera. Era cierto que no encontraba lo mismo que antes, pero no le molestó en absoluto. La piel era la misma y respondía bajo sus dedos como lo había hecho siempre. Después de un rato olvidó por completo su autocontrol y deslizó su mano derecha por debajo del elástico de la ropa interior. Hizo movimientos suaves y dulces mientras lo besaba con tranquilidad. Sin embargo, Shaka no se contagiaba de esa paz sino al contrario. Se retorcía buscando algo más de roce, desesperadamente buscando el cuerpo de su joven alumno. Disfrutaba todo de él, mientras todos sus pesares desaparecían bajo sus hábiles manos. Shun lo despojó de la prenda sin pedirle permiso. Continuó con la tarea mientras lo observaba a los ojos con una media sonrisa. Shaka se sonrojó primero con evidente vergüenza. Segundos después se derramó sobre sus manos y apartó la mirada, apesumbrado.

-Lo siento. Me disculpo por mi egoísmo -balbuceó. Shun lanzó una risita y lo besó con dulzura.

-No tienes que disculparte, _nidhi_. Ha sido un regalo para ti -bromeó-. Me alegro que te haya gustado -afirmó sonriendo. Shaka asintió, aun presa de la vergüenza. Observó al muchacho lamerse la suciedad de sus propios dedos con una mirada provocativa. Esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Eres un pervertido -susurró. Shun se encogió de hombros.

-He visto muchas películas. Ahora tenemos wifi -explicó, riendo como un niño travieso. Shaka lanzó una carcajada y negó levemente con la cabeza.

-Tal vez podrías mostrarme -balbuceó el rubio-, con fines educativos -Shun volvió a reír y lo besó de improviso mientras sonreía.

-¿Te sientes mejor? -Shaka asintió con decisión.

-Gracias, mi niño precioso -admitió. Esta vez fue el rubio quien lo besó con lentitud. De pronto un leve resplandor les hizo levantar la cabeza. Un papel doblado al medio apareció sorpresivamente sobre la mesa de luz. Shun lo tomó con curiosidad-. ¿Qué dice? -inquirió Shaka.

-Que escuches los audios -explicó Shun, para luego tenderle el papel. Shaka se encogió de hombros, recordando por primera vez que evidentemente tenía un teléfono tirado por algún lado-. En el cajón -afirmó Shun, señalando la misma mesita. Se levantó con pesadez y levemente ofuscado-. Buscaré un cargador.

Aunque Shaka se encontraba un tanto incordiado por haber interrumpido el momento de intimidad, también sentía curiosidad. Le tomó unos minutos encender el aparato luego de conectar el cargador, después de tanto tiempo sin funcionar. Por un momento esperaba encontrar una catarata de mensajes sin leer, pero no fue así. Evidentemente los demás tampoco se habían dedicado a la tecnología con muchas ganas. Tenía más publicidades que de hecho mensajes reales. Buscó a consciencia el audio aludido en el papel y lo reprodujo para encontrarse por primera vez en mucho tiempo con la melodiosa voz de Mu.

- _Buenas tardes, amigo mío. Espero que te sientas bien_ -comenzó, con evidente pesar en su voz-. _He estado pensando en ti. Casi no hemos cruzado palabra desde que estuviste en el hospital_ -hizo una pausa para suspirar-. _Cuantas veces quise subir allí a disculparme contigo pero no lo hice por vergüenza. Que idiotez de mi parte morirme sin hacer enmiendas. Tu amistad siempre ha sido importante para mí_ -dejó nuevamente una pausa-. _Ahora tenemos una nueva oportunidad y me gustaría, si tú quieres, volver a ser amigos. Estaba pensando que tal vez podría cenar contigo y tu discípulo. Bueno, dime que piensas en cuanto puedas_ -Shaka negó con la cabeza, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se refregó los ojos sin delicadeza.

-Se oye triste -susurró Shun-. ¿Crees que deberíamos invitarlo? -Shaka asintió despacio.

-¿No te molestaría? -el muchacho negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-En absoluto. Estaré encantado de ayudar -se encogió de hombros-. Se ve que esta nueva vida no le caído muy en gracia tampoco. Además, como Kiki está en Jamir supongo que la estará pasando solo -Shaka asintió con pesar.

-¿Tenemos algo para ofrecerle? -inquirió con curiosidad.

-Podría amasar pizza, a todos les gusta la pizza ¿no? -anunció con entusiasmo-. Hay bastante bebida también -siguió, con picardía. Shaka sonrió divertido y le respondió a Mu sin más demora.

- _Ya lo hemos decidido, serás nuestro invitado_ -comenzó el rubio con entusiasmo-. _Ven a las ocho. No tienes que traer nada, tenemos en casa todo lo necesario_ -sonrió-. _No estés triste. Vamos a divertirnos y relajarnos, creo que nos lo hemos ganado_ -bromeó-. _Te espero, mi querido amigo_ -remató antes de enviar el audio, riendo con picardía como un niño travieso. Shun también sonrió con él, entusiasmado con el plan que habían improvisado.

Shaka no se dejó tentar por la tecnología y dejó el teléfono con tan poca atención como antes. Todavía era temprano y no le apetecía levantarse. Volvió a acomodarse entre las almohadas. Shun se recostó a su lado. En ese momento sintió que sí podría meditar. Cerró los ojos y meditaron juntos por largo rato, sin dejar de abrazarse. En el trance los recuerdos de la vida y de la muerte se mezclaban. Veía partes de su vida pero se diluían una en otra, haciendo difusos sus límites. Intentó conscientemente ordenar los recuerdos del más viejo al más nuevo. Así vivió nuevamente los días más dolorosos de su existencia, pero también los más felices. Recordó el espantoso episodio de años atrás en la Casa de Géminis. Luego recordó a su madre cantándole una balada de Elton John con voz ronca y desafinada, mientras compartían un solo trozo de pan. Recordó cuando tenía quince años y se había entregado al inexperto carnero con las manos temblorosas, sin saber demasiado qué estaba haciendo. Luego volvió a ver la gran discusión que había tenido con él y le estrujó el corazón. Recordó ver a su discípulo desnudo por primera vez, para luego volver al Muro de los Lamentos, donde ni siquiera pudo despedirse con los ojos abiertos. Notar eso le dio congoja. Sorbió por la nariz y se permitió derramar lágrimas. Luego abrió los ojos despacio.

-¿Estás despierto? -susurró. Shun abrió los ojos con pesadez.

-¿Estás bien, Maestro? -inquirió, con auténtica preocupación.

-Más o menos -admitió-. Pero ha sido bueno meditar. Ahora me siento un poco más cerca de mi centro -negó con la cabeza-. Apenas despertar estaba actuando como un crío. Me alegra sentirme yo mismo de nuevo -bromeó. Shun lanzó una risita.

-Te dije que sólo era cuestión de paciencia -Shaka asintió sonriendo, dedicándole una de sus más intensas miradas, de esas que le hacían bajar las defensas-. Voy a ducharme rápidamente y luego a comenzar con la cena -anunció.


	2. La cuenta de tres

Shaka notó súbitamente la hora y decidió que era un buen momento para comenzar a alistarse para los planes de la noche. Junto a su joven alumno se repartieron las tareas y por un rato se sintieron como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Bromeaban y reían con jovial alegría mientras esperaban a su invitado. Se tomaron el tiempo para elegir ropa apropiada para la ocasión, viéndose en la necesidad de planchar las camisas, aunque no de muy buena gana. Con todo, Shaka se sintió algo nervioso cuando se acercaban las ocho de la noche. Internamente se regañó a sí mismo por su ansiedad. Intentó controlarla pero cuando vio a Mu atravesar el salón recibidor no pudo evitar abrazarlo con fuerza. El infierno que habían pasado juntos no podría comprenderlo ningún otro. Supo que su amistad también era importante para él, y se sintió levemente culpable de no haber ido antes en su busca.

-¿Me perdonas? -susurró Mu apenas se despegó de ese abrazo. Shaka lanzó una risita.

-No hay nada que perdonar. Olvídalo -concedió, encogiéndose de hombros y pretendiendo que el asunto no era tan importante como realmente era.

-Me sigo sintiendo igual -confesó el ariano, con un hilo de voz.

-Ya lo sé -remató el rubio. Lo besó en la frente con dulzura antes de continuar-. Cuentas conmigo, ya lo sabes -Mu asintió con decisión.

Enseguida pasaron a la cocina donde los tres se sentaron a la mesa. Brindaron con entusiasmo por la nueva vida que les había sido concedida y comieron con ganas. Para ambos caballeros dorados era la primera comida abundante desde que habían despertado. No se molestaron en disimular lo hambrientos que se encontraban. Después de tantas tensiones, finalmente estaban relajados. Bromeaban sobre tonterías, contaban chismes e historias inventadas, para luego volver a reír a carcajadas. Aunque ninguno lo dijo en voz alta, se sentían sumamente agradecidos por poder compartir ese sencillo momento. Abrieron una segunda botella de vino y luego una tercera. Incluso cuando se terminó la comida continuaron de sobremesa por un buen rato.

-Deberíamos ir afuera -propuso Shun después de un rato-, para no avergonzarnos viendo los platos sucios -ambos caballeros lanzaron una carcajada-. Es una especie de tradición, siempre hacemos sobremesa afuera -explicó. Shaka asintió para convalidar las palabras de su discípulo.

Salieron al balcón sin llevarse nada más que las copas. Se acomodaron en el sofá, con Mu en medio y los anfitriones a los lados. El peso los hacía hundirse sobre los almohadones y quedar más cerca de lo que normalmente estarían todos. Sin embargo a ninguno le importó. Desde allí comenzaron a señalar todas las diferencias que veían a simple vista en el Santuario, como un juego de niños. Cuando terminaron la tercera botella, los tres estaban más desinhibidos que lo normal. Shun se estiró como un gato sobre el sofá y se remojó los labios antes de hablar.

-No hay más vino -se lamentó-. Pero hay una botella de vodka sin abrir, si quieren -tanteó-. Es con frambuesa, muy dulce -explicó. Shaka se llevó la palma a la frente mientras reía.

-No me habías dicho que en estos años te habías vuelto un alcohólico -bromeó. Shun sacudió la cabeza.

-En absoluto. Fue un regalo de año nuevo de los muchachos. La estaba guardando, pero creo que la ocasión lo amerita -afirmó-. Te toca desempatar, Mu-Sama -lo desafió.

-Nunca probé semejante cosa, tengo curiosidad -sonrió con picardía-. Suena a que te regalaron la bebida más gay que había en la carta -Shun lanzó una carcajada.

-Ahora el muerto se burla del degollado -remató. Mu subió un dedo y fingió una expresión de seriedad.

-Pues no soy gay -Shun se encogió de hombros, divertido con la confesión. Shaka lanzó una risita, expectante de oír a donde llevaría todo aquello.

-No del todo -completó el joven Andrómeda mientras reía. El alcohol lo había animado, era palpable. Normalmente no discutiría temas privados con su colega, pero en esta oportunidad se sentía apropiado. Además, la risa de Shaka le hacía saber que se lo estaba pasando muy bien escuchando el debate entre ambos-. Tendrás que contarme cómo es eso. No he visto una mujer desnuda en la vida entera.

-Sí, cuéntanos -lo animó el rubio-. Cuando tenía cuatro años creo recordar que vi a mi madre bañándose en el río -bromeó. Shun le hizo una seña para que espere antes de responder. Volvió dentro y salió nuevamente con la botella a velocidad record. Mu se sonrojó levemente antes de hablar.

-Bueno, es distinto -balbuceó-. Pero no es tan distinto -Shun le tendió un vaso lleno, que Mu bebió de un solo trago-. Mi parte favorita son los pechos -bromeó-. Son tan sensibles al frío, al agua, al tacto. No se requiere el mínimo esfuerzo para que cambien de textura. Es un maravilloso milagro -afirmó. Shun llenó los vasos nuevamente.

-Brindemos entonces por los pechos -bromeó, provocando una severa carcajada en su acotada audiencia. Después de un rato, el cansancio los obligó a reclinarse. Estaban tan cerca los tres que se había creado un microclima de calor para combatir el frío que comenzaba a hacer en la noche. Mu recargó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Shun. En respuesta, este acarició su cabeza entre el cabello con las yemas de los dedos.

-Vaya, eres un angelito -reconoció-. No es de extrañar que hayas conquistado al poderoso e incorruptible Shaka -dijo, exagerando una voz más seria. El rubio asintió con acuerdo.

-¿Verdad que sí? Es una ternurita, mi niño bueno -bromeó.

-Me gustaría probar también -susurró, con el calor subiéndole a las mejillas. Shun lanzó una risa traviesa, lanzándole a Shaka una mirada provocativa que respondió con una media sonrisa.

-Tendrás que pedir permiso primero, borreguito -afirmó el menor. Mu observó a Shaka con sus más fingidos y exagerados ojos tristes.

-Te doy permiso -concedió-. Pero hay una condición. Sólo hasta donde Shun se sienta cómodo. Hazle caso, por favor -indicó con seriedad. No se estaba riendo esta vez, por lo que ambos comprendieron que el pedido de Shaka iba en serio. Mu sonrió de oreja a oreja, como si hubiera ganado un gran premio.

-Eso por descontado, que no soy un salvaje -remató, levemente ofuscado. Shun buscó la aprobación en la mirada de Shaka. La encontró pronto. No sólo asintió con una sonrisa que intentaba disimular, sino que observó deseo en esos preciosos luceros turquesa. Animado por aquello, se dejó hacer sin miramientos. Mu buscó su boca mientras lo sostenía por la mejilla, acariciándolo con el pulgar. Primero lo besó tímidamente, con mucha delicadeza. Momentos después se atrevió a abrir la boca y jugar con su lengua, bebiendo de él y sintiendo el fuerte gusto del alcohol. Infló el pecho buscando algo más de aire. Se separó por una necesidad física de respirar. Shun lo besó por última vez con suavidad antes de apartarse del todo. Sonreía con palpable excitación.

-Mira que precioso, _nidhi_ -pidió. Shaka se mordió el labio mientras sonreía con perversidad, sin quitarles los ojos de encima. Mu se sintió levemente avergonzado-. No te apenes, borreguito. Todo va bien -sonrió.

-Parece que disfrutas bastante como para no ser gay -bromeó Shaka.

-Oye, no te burles -pidió Mu, con la mirada gacha. Shun tomó su barbilla con dos dedos para obligarle a subir la mirada.

-Ahora les toca, yo también quiero ver -propuso. Mu asintió con decisión y se giró buscando a Shaka. Este lo detuvo con un dedo sobre sus labios y tragó saliva con fuerza.

-Sabes que te deseo -comenzó-, ambos te deseamos -explicó. Desde su lugar, Shun asintió con acuerdo-. Pero primero quiero estar seguro de que estás bien con esto. No quiero lastimarte, borreguito -susurró. Mu torció el ceño con cierto desagrado.

-Lo único que espero es que sigamos siendo amigos por la mañana -confesó-. Ya te lo he dicho, tu amistad es importante para mí -Shaka sonrió y llevó una mano al pecho de Mu, notando sus latidos fuertes y acelerados.

-No te preocupes por eso -concedió-. Todo va bien -repitió lo que Shun había dicho antes-. Si algo te duele o te incomoda, por favor no lo ocultes -Mu asintió-. Lo mismo va para ti, mi niño precioso -agregó. Shun lanzó una sonrisa perversa.

-Por mí no te preocupes, mi cielo -abrió los ojos grandes, haciendo notar que se estaba poniendo impaciente. Shaka tomó a Mu por la nuca y lo besó con fuerza, con actitud lasciva y palpable deseo. Resopló frente a sus labios, tomó aire y volvió a tomarlo, con reverencial respeto como si se tratara de un sagrado milagro.

-¿Estás bien? -susurró el rubio. Mu asintió con una sonrisa que le dio tranquilidad.

-Deberíamos ir dentro -propuso-. Está haciendo frío -esa iniciativa le trajo calma a la vez que le entusiasmó. No habían hablado de nada. No tenían ningún plan realmente, pero les agradó la forma en la que se estaban desenvolviendo las cosas. A lo mejor los mejores planes son los improvisados, razonó el rubio mientras caminaba dentro a paso pesado.

Los tres pasaron rápidamente a la habitación principal. En un arrebato de atrevimiento, Shun se plantó frente a Mu y le desabrochó los botones de la camisa sin pedirle permiso. Shaka vio su oportunidad y sorprendió a Shun por detrás, pasando los brazos hacia adelante para hacer lo mismo y despojarlo de la prenda. Lo besó en el cuello antes de apartarse, bajo la mirada atenta de su invitado. Aun de pie se besaron por turnos, uno a otro en todas las combinaciones posibles. Poco después los tres estaban desnudos. La pena que Shaka había sentido más temprano cuando se vio al espejo por primera vez la había olvidado por completo. Sonrió de gusto cuando los vio a ambos. Avanzó frente a Mu y caminó unos pasos, provocando que este avanzara unos metros hacia atrás y sin darse cuenta cayera sentado sobre la cama. Shaka lanzó una risita antes de arrodillarse frente a él. Mientras tanto, Shun subió a la cama para ubicarse detrás de Mu. Lo abrazó con sentido afecto y besó sus hombros y su cuello, obligándolo a girar la cabeza de vez en cuando para capturar su boca. Observaba al rubio entre sus piernas alternadamente mientras era distraído por el joven que recorría su cuerpo con besos y caricias. Se desafió a ser silencioso, pero enseguida un gemido ronco escapó de su garganta.

-No hace falta que contengas tu voz -susurró Shun al oído del ariano, antes de lamer el lóbulo de su oreja en palpable provocación. Eso le provocó un jadeo constante. Apretó los puños y lanzó el cuello levemente hacia atrás. De improviso, Shaka se puso de pie y lo besó en los labios, mostrándole su propio sabor. Un atisbo de decepción pasó por sus ojos.

-No te permito acabar todavía, esto recién comienza -explicó. Shun rio con alegría. Mu intentó sentirse consternado pero enseguida sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa que no pudo evitar. Los tres se recostaron juntos. Shun guio a Mu para que se inclinara sobre el costado antes de comenzar a masajear la entrada a su cuerpo con un dedo. Resopló con pesadez y tragó saliva.

-Espera -balbuceó-, yo nunca -se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Ambos lanzaron una risita antes de besar al carnero sin apenas encontrar sus bocas en el camino.

-No te preocupes por eso, mi querido amigo -comenzó Shaka, intentando hablar con seriedad-. Eres un privilegiado. Puedes elegir quién de nosotros te quitará la virginidad -Mu suspiró con sorpresa y se mordió el labio, atrapado entre la excitación y los nervios.

-Sé paciente, _nidhi_. Lo has hecho temblar, pobre borreguito -bromeó Shun antes de besar a Mu en el cuello con ternura-. Yo lo haré, si me das permiso -susurró contra su oído-. Soy el experto en ser suavecito, te conviene -bromeó. Shaka asintió.

-Es verdad -afirmó-. Shun es la persona más dulce y atenta del universo -Mu se mordió el labio mientras sonreía y negó con la cabeza.

-Ustedes dos son las personas más pervertidas del universo -bromeó. Resopló con fuerza y sonrió con convicción-. De acuerdo. Sólo ten cuidado -pidió, todavía con las mejillas ardiendo.

-Además, yo estaré aquí todo el tiempo para cuidarte y mimarte -agregó Shaka, con una sonrisa perversa que lo dejó aún más preocupado.

Shun aprovechó el descuido para abrazar a Mu con un poco más de fuerza, pegando el pecho a su espalda. Recorrió su torso con suaves caricias y enseguida Shaka se unió a él. Pronto el inocente carnero estaba retorciéndose de placer, atrapado entre ambos. No pudo evitar jadear y gemir de vez en cuando. Shun tomó entonces el pomo de lubricante que guardaba en la mesa de luz y esparció una buena cantidad por su dedo índice antes de comenzar a presionar con mucha lentitud. Mu tranquilizó sus movimientos intentando acompañar al joven en su intento. El corazón le latía con tal intensidad que evaluó seriamente la posibilidad de tener un infarto ahí mismo. Poco después todo el dedo estaba dentro, y Shun comenzó a moverlo con suavidad dentro de él. Besó su cuello antes de hablar en un gemido ronco.

-¿Estás bien? -balbuceó-. ¿Te ha dolido? -Mu gimió levemente. El placer en el que se veía envuelto le dificultaba contestar.

-Casi nada -admitió-. No te detengas, por favor -suplicó, con la voz rota. El menor sonrió frente a esa confesión, que le hizo sentir orgulloso de su habilidad. Observó a Shaka sonreír con palpable deseo y luego lo observó besar a Mu con profundidad, impidiéndole tomar aire.

Distraído por la habilidad de Shaka, Shun aprovechó para presionar un segundo dedo dentro del ariano. Deseaba dilatarlo lo más posible, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo. Cuando finalmente lo logró, observó que este torció levemente los párpados en una expresión de queja. Lo consoló con palabras dulces, canturreando en un susurro. El rubio le sonrió con dulzura antes de consentirlo con besos y caricias. Por eso no pudo prever cuando sintió el tercer dedo en su interior, frío y resbaloso por el lubricante. Jadeó con fuerza y lanzó el aire en un gemido ronco. Shun quitó los dedos con mucha lentitud. Mu tragó saliva con fuerza, imaginando que el juego había terminado y ahora vendría la parte seria. Lo tomó de la cintura y lo guio para girarse boca abajo. Él se dejó hacer con docilidad pero tembló levemente. Tanto Shun como Shaka compartieron una mirada cargada de deseo y complacencia. Aunque nada dijo, el rubio hablaba con esas miradas que sabía ponerle a su amado discípulo. Estaba disfrutando el espectáculo, era palpable. Sonrió mientras se mordía el labio y asintió.

-¿Vas bien, borreguito? -inquirió por lo bajo. Mu asintió con decisión-. No te guardes nada. Dime lo que necesites, por favor. Prometo complacerte -susurró. El invitado lanzó una risita.

-Eres un angelito -bromeó-. Sí estoy un tanto nervioso, pero bien -afirmó sonriendo. En respuesta, le dio una nalgada que sonó fuerte antes de comenzar. Shaka rio con gracia sin molestarse en disimularlo.

Lo penetró sin avisarle nada, pero con mucha lentitud. Empujó con delicadeza y seriedad, estudiando la expresión de su rostro. De vez en cuando torcía los párpados y apretaba los puños. Shaka le acomodó el pelo para que no cayera sobre el rostro y aprovechó para acariciar el cuero cabelludo con las yemas de los dedos, para luego bajar por su cuello con suavidad. Le susurró palabras dulces al oído, en una meditación de unas pocas oraciones sobre la calma. Tuvo el efecto deseado. Mu relajó los músculos y se dejó hacer. Cuando Shun finalmente pudo comenzar a moverse, saliendo un poco y volviendo a entrar en él, lanzó un gemido ronco. Se había estado conteniendo pero ahora ya no era capaz. El placer lo embargó hasta la última célula y sintió que lo abandonaría la consciencia, absolutamente entregado a sus instintos. Cuando Shaka lo vio de esa manera, sintió que podría besarlo hasta el amanecer. Se contuvo para no interrumpir, dedicándole una de sus poderosas miradas turquesas, diciéndole sin palabras cuanto lo amaba. Eso sólo lo animó más. Aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas y pronto se derramó dentro suyo. Besó su espalda con delicadeza y salió con mucho cuidado para luego recostarse en el mismo lugar que antes, respirando con agitación.

-Por todos los dioses -balbuceó Shun, con la voz entrecortada por la agitación-. Eres tan estrecho, te he sentido tan intensamente -confesó. Mu continuaba boca abajo sin moverse demasiado, respirando con agitación. Shaka sonrió de gusto.

-Eres perfecto, mi niño bueno -lo animó. Señaló con la mirada su miembro tieso, con una sonrisa-. Mira lo que me provocas apenas con mirarte. Observa lo que te espera a ti -amenazó.

-En un momento. Dame un respiro, amor mío -bromeó Shun. De pronto algo llamó su atención. Subió una ceja intentando escuchar mejor. Se acercó un poco más a Mu para notar que lloraba, intentando esconderse entre las sábanas. Esa visión le estrujó el corazón-. ¿Qué ocurre borreguito? ¿Te he hecho daño? -balbuceó. Mu negó con la cabeza-. Perdóname -susurró, mientras acariciaba su espalda con lentitud. Shaka torció las cejas un tanto ofuscado.

-Te hemos pedido permiso y confirmación como veinte veces -lanzó, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Shun lo abrazó.

-Déjalo, no lo regañes -balbuceó. Shaka asintió, dándose cuenta enseguida de que había estado fuera de lugar. Se unió al abrazo con sentido afecto.

-Discúlpame por el regaño Mu -balbuceó Shaka-. Me estás preocupando mucho -siguió. Mu asintió y tragó saliva con fuerza. Intentó hablar pero el nervioso llanto que lo envolvía se lo impidió. Se giró para quedar boca arriba, en una invitación. Ambos lo abrazaron, uno a cada lado. Entre los dos lo recorrieron con besos y caricias por unos minutos hasta que comenzó a relajarse. Shaka lo besó sobre los labios hinchados con dulzura y delicadeza-. ¿Estás mejor? -susurró. Mu asintió-. ¿Quieres contarnos, por favor? -pidió con paciencia.

-No es mi intención preocuparlos -susurró finalmente-. Sólo me siento agobiado y muy emocional -confeso, con una media sonrisa-. Ninguno ha hecho nada mal sino al contrario.

-¿Me prometes que no me estás mintiendo? -susurró Shun, con evidente preocupación.

-Sí angelito, en serio -afirmó-. Sabes, toda la vida me ha pesado mucho la soledad. Cuando vi el templo vacío, sucio y oliendo a humedad, con tantos signos de abandono; me dio mucha tristeza. Todo el mundo tiene que pasar por el primer templo, pero nadie se queda nunca -se lamentó. Shun bajó la mirada. Comprendía el sentimiento del invitado. También se había sentido así en varias ocasiones-. Ustedes dos me han hecho olvidarme de eso. Son una medicina para el alma -susurró-. Gracias -admitió, en un susurro. Shun y Shaka sonrieron en sincronía.

-Qué cosas dices -bromeó Shun-, gracias a ti por darme tu confianza -se relamió los labios-. Te prometo que la próxima vez será mejor, no dolerá nada -Mu abrió grandes los ojos, percibiendo cierta amenaza. Shaka lanzó una carcajada.

-Puedes visitarnos cuando gustes si te hace sentir mejor -completó, amenazante-. Para eso estamos los amigos, ¿no? -se encogió de hombros levemente-. Ya me he tomado varias décadas en el Santuario haciendo un penoso sacrificio tras otro. En esta oportunidad quiero disfrutar, ¿no te parece? -Mu asintió con convicción mientras contenía una risita.

-Me matarás de un infarto, te lo juro -respondió Mu mientras reía-, pero habrá valido la pena.

-Ahora puedes tomar aire y prestar atención -anunció Shun de pronto-. Ya te enseñaré a gozar como se debe -amenazó. Mu se sintió un tanto incordiado de que el menor lo amenazara de tal manera, pero no objetó. Cambiaron de posición en la cama con movimientos torpes. Shaka abrazó a su alumno con ternura y ronroneó levemente antes de besarlo con suavidad.

-Ya te estaba extrañando -balbuceó, divertido. Shun negó con la cabeza mientras reía. Shaka tomó la mano de Shun, que aún conservaba las vendas, y se la llevó a la boca para besarla-. Espero que los puntos sigan en su lugar -balbuceó. Shun lanzó una carcajada.

-No te preocupes, _nidhi_ -concedió-. Creo haber oído que me esperaba algo un tanto apetecible -lo provocó, relamiéndose los labios. Mu observaba con atención mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Se hizo evidente para él que ambos se amaban. Lejos de incordiarlo, ese conocimiento le dio calidez y esperanza. Shaka se ubicó entre las piernas de su discípulo y le hizo subir una pierna por encima de su hombro, para dejarlo absolutamente expuesto.

-Ya que no eres virgen no veo necesidad de ser tan suavecito -anunció, con una sonrisa de triunfo. Shun lo desafió entrecerrando los ojos. Aunque usó una buena cantidad de lubricante, lo penetró con dos dedos a la vez, con poca paciencia. Shun lanzó un gemido ronco. El rubio puso todo su peso encima para llegar lo más profundamente posible. Su alumno se retorció de placer, jadeando constantemente-. Eres hermoso cuando disfrutas tanto -susurró-. ¿Verdad que sí? -inquirió con una sonrisa provocadora. Mu asintió un tanto estupefacto.

-Hablas mucho -lo regañó Shun-. Te deseo ahora mismo -Shaka quitó los dedos con cuidado y se inclinó sobre él para besarlo con profundidad.

-Es que tú eres muy impaciente -susurró, acercándose un poco y luego apartándose para provocarlo deliberadamente. Shun respiraba con agitación. Había cedido por completo el control y sentía que estaba al borde de volverse loco de deseo-. Te complaceré, mi niño bueno -anunció.

Así lo hizo sin demora. Penetró al joven con suavidad pero con palpable impaciencia, sin tomarse muchos minutos para entrar en él. Era descarado y urgente, con movimientos desprolijos. Ambos se entregaron a sus más bajos instintos sin permitirse perder un segundo. Las embestidas eran fuertes, rápidas y repentinas. Ambos jadeaban constantemente, inflando los pulmones. Mu observaba con los ojos bien abiertos. Lo que más llamó su atención era que ambos se miraban a los ojos en descarado desafío, como si no existiera nada alrededor en el mundo. Las emociones eran contradictorias. Por un lado se sentía honrado de poder compartirlo, pero por el otro sentía envidia de ese tipo de amor que sabía no lo incluía. Se sintió expuesto cuando Shun lo observó furtivamente. Le tendió la mano vendada, en una clara invitación. Dudó por un momento y buscó la mirada de Shaka. Él asintió con una media sonrisa.

No supo realmente qué hacer, se sintió inexperto a pesar de que no lo era. Alternadamente los acarició a ambos, con las manos temblorosas, intercalando besos por todo el torso. Shun no perdió el tiempo y guio una de las manos del ariano hacia su miembro, indicándole qué quería. Gimió con fuerza cuando obedeció. Inclinó la cintura buscando más profundidad. Shaka lo penetró más profundamente con un golpe seco que le provocó un fuerte gemido. Los movimientos de los tres se enlentecieron de a poco. El rubio se desplomó sobre el pecho de su alumno mientras respiraba agitadamente. Observó divertido que Mu decoraba su rostro con una expresión de suprema confusión. Entrelazó sus dedos aun sin levantarse y acarició el dorso de la mano con el pulgar.

-Por todos los dioses -balbuceó Mu-, jamás he visto cosa más bella. Es evidente que se aman mucho -admitió con una sonrisa. Shaka buscó sus ojos intentando dilucidar si había decepción en ellos, pero no pudo hallarla. Se incorporó con cuidado. Besó a Shun en la mejilla con ternura. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba profundamente, con los músculos flojos como gelatina.

-¿Estás cansado, mi niño? -asintió despacio-. No has tenido respiro -bromeó.

-Valió la pena, _nidhi_ -respondió divertido. Shaka lanzó una risita y volvió a besarlo. Luego se dirigió a Mu con una sonrisa traviesa.

-No me he olvidado que no te dejé acabar antes -amenazó-. ¿Qué te gustaría? Prometo consentirte, te lo has ganado -anunció sonriendo. Mu pretendió seriedad pero enseguida curvó los labios en una sonrisa lasciva. Se sonrojó levemente antes de hablar.

-Quisiera -se mordió el labio-, bueno si Shun me da permiso -el joven levantó levemente la cabeza cuando escuchó su nombre, expectante-. Quisiera poseerte -lanzó al fin-. Si pudieras cederme el control por un rato, por favor -balbuceó, con las mejillas ardiendo y bajando la mirada. Ambos lanzaron una risita.

-Adelante -concedió Shun-. Enséñale quien manda a este presumido -bromeó. Shaka lanzó una carcajada.

-Si te atreves a mostrar los colmillos, borreguito -amenazó el rubio-. Me gustaría conocer esa parte de ti -Shun asintió con acuerdo. Se acomodó entre las almohadas dispuesto a disfrutar del espectáculo. Shaka se recostó boca arriba con los brazos por sobre su cabeza y las piernas levemente abiertas-. Haz lo que gustes, tienes el control -anunció-. Aquí te espero -Mu apretó los labios en una fina línea.

-¿Confías en mí? -Shaka asintió, animándolo con una mirada provocadora. Shun observó con impaciencia. Mu se inclinó sobre el rubio y lo besó en los labios con suavidad para luego bajar por su cuello y su torso. Lo hizo con delicadeza y reverencial respeto, sonriendo de a ratos. Se acercó a su oído para susurrar-. Como cuando éramos unos críos, ¿te acuerdas, _ravi_? -Shaka asintió con una risita.

- _Ravi_ -repitió con una risita provocadora. Cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer, cediendo el control como había prometido.

Sintió besos y caricias recorriendo su torso. Ronroneó de gusto mientras inclinaba la cintura buscando algo más de roce. En un momento emitió un gemido ronco sin proponérselo. Escuchó a lo lejos una risita de Shun que le indicaba que estaba disfrutando el espectáculo. No era mala idea poner al rubio en su lugar de vez en cuando. El ariano lo penetró con ansiedad y cierta rapidez, fallando en contenerse. Shaka torció los párpados levemente, pero luego sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, regañándolo mentalmente por su ansiedad. Sintió todo el peso del carnero sobre sí. Eso le hizo gemir de gusto. Lo abrazó, envolviendo su espalda con ambos brazos. Mu lo hacía con convicción y con inseguridad a la vez. Le intimidaban un poco los ojos cerrados del rubio. Sin embargo también descubrió enseguida lo expresivo que era el resto de su rostro. Observó a Shun por un momento, quien estaba relajadamente acomodado entre las almohadas, sin mucha intención de moverse. Mu se mordió el labio.

-¿Hay algo que quieras -se mordió el labio-, necesites? -el menor negó con la cabeza.

-Tienes el control, no me preguntes a mí -afirmó, con una sonrisa traviesa-. Con convicción borreguito. Con confianza, que nadie te morderá -bromeó para alentarlo. Mu se sonrojó un poco y lo sintió como un regaño. Shun se incorporó levemente para hablar al oído de Mu-. Más rápido -indicó. Se sintió incordiado por la orden, aunque sabía que el joven sólo querría ayudar. Obedeció, aunque no de muy buena gana. Aumentó la velocidad en forma exponencial junto con la fuerza de sus embestidas. Eso le arrancó a Shaka un gemido ronco. Shun sonrió con perversidad mientras asentía. Animado por aquello, Mu se sintió un tanto más seguro. Así le tomó pocos minutos entregarse a sus instintos y comenzar a gemir junto con el rubio. Se derramó en un poderoso orgasmo y se inclinó sobre él para besarlo con suavidad. Finalmente Shaka abrió los ojos y le sonrió con dulzura mientras rascaba su cabeza. Mu volvió a sonrojarse con cierta pena.

-¿Te ha gustado? -balbuceó. Shaka asintió con convicción.

-Un montón -concedió, con una media sonrisa. Mu volvió a besarlo y se retiró con delicadeza. Se hundió en el colchón, mostrando evidentes señales de agotamiento-. ¿Tú que piensas, mi niño bueno? -completó el rubio.

-Me han dado un espectáculo para recordar por largo tiempo -concedió, mientras sonreía con picardía-. Siento no haber sido más participativo -hizo un pucherito-. Estoy muy cansado.

-Ya habrá oportunidad, niño travieso -afirmó Shaka. Abrió los brazos para invitarlo a cobijarse en su pecho. Shun obedeció y se acomodó sobre él para luego cerrar los ojos-. ¿Cómo te sientes, borreguito? -completó el rubio. Mu se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, creo -Shun y Shaka compartieron una mirada de preocupación-. Sólo estoy pensando en todas las cosas pendientes para hacer en casa -explicó. Shaka lanzó una carcajada con algo de indignación.

-Es la mentira más barata que escuché en la vida -afirmó, torciendo el ceño-. Puedes contarme lo que sea. Nadie se enfadará contigo -lanzó el aire contenido-. ¿La estás pasando bien?

-¿Crees que hubiese tenido la madre de todos los orgasmos si no la estuviera pasando bien? -se defendió. Ambos sonrieron con palpable deseo-. Bueno, con un demonio -admitió-. Ya que insistes -suspiró-. Estoy celoso, eso es todo -Shaka subió las cejas con asombro y lo invitó con un gesto a unirse al abrazo. Shun por su parte le sonrió con dulzura. Aunque dudó, Mu se acercó un poco más-. Pero no me da celos ninguno de ustedes en particular -explicó-. Sino verlos juntos, que es tan reconfortante y tan desolador a la vez.

-No te explicas bien, no entiendo -afirmó Shun. Mu bajó la mirada avergonzado.

-Quiero decir, tanto tiempo soñé con experimentar el amor que ustedes sienten. Yo también quiero eso para mí -apartó la mirada con vergüenza.

-Tienes que dominar las energías primero -explicó Shaka-. Estás vibrando en carencia, y sólo atraerás más de lo mismo. Cambia tu vibración para alinearla con tu deseo. Eso es todo -afirmó sonriendo-. Ven aquí y déjate cuidar -pidió. Mu se acomodó sobre el pecho del rubio con palpable vergüenza. Los tres se abrazaron con fuerza.

-No sé cómo hacerlo -admitió Mu.

-Con meditación, por supuesto -explicó Shaka-. Puedo enseñarte, si quieres -ofreció.

-Puedes empezar rindiéndote en este instante -afirmó Shun-. El estado de rendición te dará paz. Acepta todo lo que sientas, sin juzgarlo. Te sentirás mejor, borreguito -Shaka asintió con acuerdo.

-La rendición me hará llorar, y no quiero hacerlo -explicó, con la voz rota.

-Esa resistencia te hace daño -siguió Shun-. Sufre lo que debas sufrir. Sólo así lo dejarás ir. De otro modo puedes sufrir por muchos años más.

-Eres duro conmigo, angelito -se defendió. Shaka lo besó en la cabeza.

-Ríndete, mi querido amigo -susurró-. Este es el momento perfecto, ya has expuesto tu alma. Es un solo paso que te queda, sólo uno pequeñito -lo animó mientras sonreía y volvió a besarlo-. Además, estamos contigo para cuidarte y consolarte.

-Lo intentaré -balbuceó, con palpables dudas.

-Te esperan cosas preciosas -anunció Shun-, una felicidad inmensa. Ahora ni te imaginas, pero en poco tiempo el malestar que sientes se convertirá en un recuerdo en el que no te reconozcas -entrelazó sus dedos y lo apretó-. Además, puedes venir a visitarnos cuando quieras. Y puedes traer a tu futuro amor, que me encantaría conocer -bromeó-. Tengo una meditación guiada que es ideal. ¿Me escucharás? -Mu resopló antes de asentir.

-De acuerdo, angelito. Pero sé paciente conmigo, por favor -Shun asintió.

-No te preocupes -agregó Shaka-. Si es mucho, te sacaré del trance -confirmó.

De este modo, el carnero cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar. Por supuesto que no era la primera vez que meditaba, pero nunca había tenido demasiada paciencia para hacerlo. Recordó cuanta batalla había vivido, en cuerpo y alma, en la misma secuencia y orden. Notó con cierto orgullo que había sido uno de los guerreros más activos y participativos. Se desafió a ser menos controlador de sus emociones, sabiendo que no hacía falta aceptar cada batalla que se le presentara. Recordó cuando era pequeño y cuando aprendió las primeras técnicas. Recordó a su Maestro, el Patriarca Shion, y eso le angustió. Cuanta falta le había hecho, no podía explicarlo con palabras. Cuanta tristeza había sentido cuando se enteró de la muerte de su Maestro. Notó que nunca antes se había permitido llorarlo sin censurarse. Las lágrimas cayeron con fuerza de los ojos cerrados. Se convirtió en un llanto desesperado que enrojecía su rostro y su cuello, con fuertes espasmos que lo hacían temblar. Escuchó la meditación con deliberada atención. Cayó más profundo hasta encontrarse en un lienzo dorado que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Allí pudo ver a su Maestro esperándolo con los brazos abiertos. Se lanzó a ellos y lo abrazó para seguir llorando con fuerza.

-No tienes la culpa -le susurró. Mu lloró más fuerte. Shion se deshizo entre sus brazos y se sintió extrañamente solo. Sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho. Creyó con sinceridad que iba a morirse de dolor.

-Despierta -susurró una voz cercana. Mu abrió los ojos con violencia y se hizo una bolita-. Estás a salvo, bonito -siguió-. Ya pasó -se sintió en medio de un cálido abrazo. Supo que sería mejor seguir sintiendo que censurarse a sí mismo por vergüenza-. Jamás había visto a nadie llegar tan profundo con tanta rapidez -Mu intentó hablar pero la voz quedó ahogada entre el llanto.

-No tienes que decir nada -agregó Shun-. Ríndete. Estamos aquí contigo, no tengas miedo -afirmó, mientras lo abrazaba con tristeza. Canturreó en susurros y lo meció suavemente. Dejó pasar unos momentos en silencio.

-Hay algo que quiero contarles -balbuceó Mu, con la voz rota-. Si luego quieren odiarme, lo comprendo -sollozó-. Pero no puedo guardar más el secreto.

-Nadie te va a odiar -afirmó Shaka-. Al contrario, ambos te queremos mucho y deseamos que seas feliz -Shun asintió con acuerdo. Mu escondió la mirada con vergüenza.

-¿Sabes por qué aprendí la teletransportación? -inquirió-. Era algo práctico. Mi Maestro Shion siempre estaba arriba, en la Cámara del Patriarca. Siento que me pasaba más tiempo subiendo y bajando que realmente entrenando -Shaka sonrió con añoranza. Todavía no había conocido a Mu en ese momento. Nunca le había contado esa parte de su vida-. Pero la verdad no era muy buen alumno -reconoció-, así que muchas veces subía a pie de todos modos. En una oportunidad, cuando tenía como catorce años, escuché a Saga charlando con su hermano cuando atravesaba el Templo de Géminis. No debería entrometerme, ya sé. Pero me quedé escuchando porque llamó mi atención que contaba un episodio horrible -se mordió el labio-. Se jactaba muy orgulloso de que había estado con alguien por la fuerza. Kanon le festejaba e incluso creo que aplaudió un par de veces -tragó saliva-. Me quedé helado. Sentí miedo y corrí hasta la salida -esbozó una sonrisa triste-. No debí ser muy disimulado porque nunca la encontré, estaba atrapado en el laberinto. Saga me encontró primero. Se veía distinto que antes, con los ojos rojos como la sangre. Vaya, no recuerdo ningún momento en la vida donde haya tenido más miedo que en aquel momento -tomó aire-. Creo que intentó agarrarme del cuello, pero no me quedé a averiguarlo. Me teletransporté de allí y fui enseguida a ver a mi Maestro. Le conté todo, con mucho detalle -tragó saliva antes de continuar-. Me tranquilizó, claro. Me dijo que no me preocupe, que él se ocuparía -resopló-. No sé qué habrá hecho, pero poco tiempo después estaba muerto -se tapó los ojos con una mano y sollozó en silencio-. Cuanto ha sufrido el Santuario. Cuanto han sufrido todos. Debí haber hecho algo, yo… no entendía. Pero cuando entendí me sentí tan responsable. Quizás si hubiera luchado en vez de huir. Si hubiera hablado con alguien. Incluso podría haber buscado a esa persona y decirle que lo sentía, y que había luchado para que no le hiciera lo mismo a alguien más -tembló con un fuerte espasmo-. Pero no hice nada de eso, como un cobarde. Que diferente hubiera sido la historia si hubiera tenido valor -se lamentó.

-No sé qué decir -admitió Shaka después de un rato-. Sí, hubiera sido distinto. Pero todo es perfecto tal como es. Todo obedece a un plan del universo -se mordió el labio-. Hubiera preferido no sufrir nada de eso, para qué mentir -Shun le rascó la cabeza con dulzura.

-No hiciste otra cosa porque no pudiste, igual que nosotros -explicó-. Celebra que ahora tienes otro nivel de consciencia, pero no dejes que el ego te manipule con la culpa -Shaka se apretó un poco contra ambos y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran silenciosas-. Está bien, _nidhi_. Estamos a salvo y nos cuidamos entre nosotros.

-Lo sé, mi niño dulce -susurró, con la voz rota-. Ya va a pasar. Es un episodio que no me apetece recordar -admitió-. Fue por eso que te fuiste tanto tiempo a Jamir, ¿no? -Mu asintió.

-No me imaginé que fueras tú -admitió Mu por lo bajo-. No me alcanzará la vida para disculparme contigo -Shaka negó.

-Sin importar que hayas hecho, ni tú ni nadie podría haber vuelto el tiempo atrás -afirmó-. No hay nada que disculpar. No es tu culpa, borreguito -susurró-. Perdónate a ti mismo, que no has hecho nada malo -Mu asintió. Una resistencia se rompió en su interior que le hizo lanzar una gran cantidad de aire por la nariz y dejar de llorar de a poco-. ¿Te encuentras más calmado? -Mu asintió.

-Quizás ya sea hora de irme a casa -aventuró con la mirada gacha.

-Tonterías -remató Shaka-. Quédate. Puedes irte después de desayunar, pero ahora toca descansar -explicó con paciencia.

-Tengo una técnica para hacerte dormir, si quieres -agregó Shun. Mu no pudo replicar nada lógico por lo que accedió. Shun le acarició la frente con ternura, apartándole el cabello de los ojos, e hizo brillar su mano con el resplandor del cosmos. El carnero cerró los ojos y durmió profundamente. Shun lanzó el aire y se levantó con pesadez-. Me daré una ducha, Maestro -anunció.

-Espera -interrumpió el rubio-, ¿puedo acompañarte? -consultó con una sonrisa traviesa. Shun asintió con alegría.

-Me ofendería si no lo hicieras -bromeó, en voz baja e intentando ser silencioso. Momentos después, ambos se abrazaron bajo el repiqueteo de las gotas que rebotaban sobre la piel. Shaka suspiró con fuerza y tomó el rostro de su alumno entre las manos para luego besarlo con suavidad, terminando con un leve ronroneo.

-¿Cómo te sientes, niño bueno? -inquirió, preocupado-. ¿La has pasado bien? -Shun asintió.

-Ha sido una fantástica idea -admitió-. Sólo estoy muy cansado. Creo recordar que hice más que todos -bromeó. Shaka negó con la cabeza.

-Porque eres joven -afirmó con una risita y luego suspiró-. ¿En serio? -repitió. Shun subió una ceja-. Estabas haciendo un pucherito hace rato.

-Me entristece el sufrimiento de Mu, como me entristece que te haya obligado a recordar -explicó. Shaka asintió despacio.

-Ya lo sé -admitió-, y lo siento. Me siento responsable -susurró por lo bajo-. A veces me pregunto si Mu no siente algo más que amistad -Shun se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez él también lo creía, pero yo no lo creo -Shaka subió una ceja con intriga-. Él mismo te lo ha dicho. Ha sido testigo de amor verdadero y ahora sabe que no lo ha experimentado. Que te admira y te adora no tengo la menor duda, pero no te ama -explicó-. Al menos así lo veo, Maestro.

-Quizás tengas razón, mi niño -se mordió el labio-. Ojalá que sí. De otro modo, su dolor sería culpa mía -susurró apesumbrado. Shun entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

-Nuestra -rectificó. Shaka asintió con pesar.

-¿No hay nada que te duela ahora mismo, amor mío? -inquirió preocupado. Shun le mostró su mano, con las vendas mojadas y desprolijas, con una media sonrisa. Shaka asintió.

-¿Cómo te sientes, _nidhi_? -remató el joven. Shaka se encogió de hombros.

-Todo ha sido muy intenso. Creo que necesito meditar -susurró, con una sonrisa-. Yo también estoy cansado, pero todo va bien -lo cobijó entre sus brazos para apretarlo contra su cuerpo-. Sólo déjame recordarte cuánto te amo -Shun sonrió con calidez-. Gracias por una noche memorable -afirmó, divertido.

\- Gracias a ti -respondió enseguida-. También te amo -sonrió-. ¿Te acuerdas que no podía decirlo? Ahora no puedo callarme -afirmó con una risita. Shaka rio con él para luego besarlo-. Hay algo que me da curiosidad -siguió Shun-. ¿ _Ravi_? ¿Qué significa?

-Significa sol -afirmó encogiéndose de hombros-. Los hinduistas lo utilizan como una fórmula de cortesía hacia los gurús -rio. Shun lanzó una carcajada.

-Buda se enfadaría si se enterara que cambiaste de religión -afirmó mientras reía junto a él. Fue una carcajada liberadora que duró por unos momentos. Luego suspiraron con pesadez y volvieron abrazarse bajo el agua, cerrando los ojos. Sosteniendo al hombre que amaba entre sus brazos, Shaka se permitió elevar una plegaria de agradecimiento. Se quedó quieto por unos minutos sin intención de soltarlo. Finalmente, más temprano que tarde, se fueron a la cama y durmieron profundamente.


	3. El dragón fugitivo

Ya era la media mañana cuando Mu volvió al Templo de Aries. No había ido caminando, nunca lo hacía, manteniendo la costumbre. Los sentimientos se mezclaban en su interior, tironeado entre una inmensa felicidad y una tristeza inmunda. Al avanzar dentro del templo recordó todo lo que tenía por hacer. Abrió las ventanas y dejó que la corriente de aire renovara las energías en el interior. Dejó entrar el sol y comenzó por ordenar la cocina. Un buen rato después supo que necesitaría ayuda, por lo que escribió una breve misiva para solicitar la ayuda de algunos cadetes. Se preguntó si aún debía dirigirla a Shaina o si habría alguien más ocupando el puesto. Negó con la cabeza, regañándose a sí mismo, y sencillamente la dirigió _a quien corresponda_. Levemente avergonzado con el pedido, hizo desaparecer la carta. En aquel momento un cosmos lo distrajo, por lo que avanzó hacia la entrada. Fallaba en distinguir de quién se trataría, pero era lógico. El tiempo había pasado y tendría que volver a conocer los cosmos que ya conocía. Un nervioso muchacho le esperaba en la puerta. Mu sonrió con auténtica alegría.

-¡Shiryu! -pronunció de pronto, haciéndole subir la mirada. Rio de gusto y lo abrazó con fuerza sin pedir permiso-. Ah lo siento, sé que no te gustan estas cosas -admitió sin soltarlo. El dragón respondió al abrazo con lentitud y palpables dudas.

-¿Cómo has estado? -inquirió el joven. Mu observó con curiosidad que se había atado todo el pelo por sobre la cabeza con una cinta, lo que dejaba el largo cuello al descubierto.

-Bueno, solo ha pasado día y medio -admitió-. He estado ocupado y un tanto cansado, pero bien -admitió, mientras caminaba con él-. Pareces un samurái con cuello de jirafa -bromeó. El dragón disimuló una risita.

-Había mucho viento y el pelo me estaba molestando -explicó, quitándole importancia.

-Perdona que el templo está hecho un asco. Ya he llamado gente para limpiar -justificó. Shiryu le quitó importancia con un gesto cuando se dio cuenta de que Mu lo guiaba hasta la salida.

-Sabes, vine a hablar contigo -explicó. El ariano dio un breve respingo pero luego sonrió con honesta alegría, de oreja a oreja.

-No sé si tengo algo para ofrecerte -explicó, disimulando su entusiasmo. Mu lo guio hacia la cocina deliberadamente, porque era la única habitación que se encontraba más o menos decente-. Siéntate -indicó, mientras inspeccionaba los gabinetes esperando encontrar al menos un té-. ¿Has visto al Viejo Maestro? -inquirió. Puso la tetera sobre el fuego. Shiryu asintió.

-Sí. Él me ha contado del regreso de la orden dorada -suspiró-. No perdió tiempo y volvió a la cascada -explicó. Mu lanzó una risita.

-Está obsesionado, ¿a que sí? -Shiryu rio con disimulo.

-No seas así -indicó, fingiendo ser estricto-, es un buen hombre aunque esté un tantito obsesionado -bromeó. Mu sirvió el té y se sentó con él. Observó que Shiryu suspiraba un tanto apesumbrado, con la mirada gacha.

-¿Cómo estás tú, mi querido amigo? -comenzó Mu, intentando hacerle confesar qué cosa sería tan importante como para salir corriendo hacia el Santuario. El dragón se encogió de hombros y tomó un sorbo de té.

-Bien -susurró-. Voy a casarme -explicó con una sonrisa, pero esta no le llegó a los ojos. Mu torció el ceño cuando observó la actitud, confundido por la variedad de las señales, pero enseguida sonrió.

-Es maravilloso, felicitaciones -afirmó-. ¿Me has traído una invitación? Tengo que comprar ropa nueva -dijo, divertido. Shiryu se encogió de hombros.

-Claro -susurró, sin subir la mirada. Bebió un sorbo de té-. Tendremos un hijo -explicó. Mu asintió con una sonrisa.

-¿De veras? -Shiryu asintió-. Me pone muy feliz por ti -afirmó con honestidad-, y me entusiasma. Me encantará conocer al dragoncito. Debes traerlo al Santuario en cuanto puedas -pidió, fingiendo ojos tristes de ruego. Shiryu esbozó una media sonrisa-. ¿Tiene nombre? -el dragón asintió.

-Es secreto todavía, para la buena suerte -explicó, subiendo un dedo.

-Tú has tenido buena suerte, de verdad -remató Mu. Shiryu torció las cejas con desagrado-. Algo te está provocando dolor -dedujo el ariano-. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

-No lo sé -admitió el dragón con seriedad. Salió al balcón llevándose la tasa y se quedó observando el horizonte. Mu lo siguió-. Soy un farsante -admitió.

-No creas que eres el primero que siente dudas -afirmó Mu-. Ya va a pasar -Shiryu negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio.

-Soy bisexual -afirmó, en un susurro apenas audible. Mu se encogió de hombros.

-¿Eso te molesta? -el dragón asintió despacio-. No deberías juzgarte a ti mismo con tanta dureza.

-¿No te molesta saberlo? -remató Shiryu, apartando la mirada. Mu lanzó una risita.

-No, al contrario. Me siento honrado de que confíes en mí -explicó-. ¿Nunca lo habías dicho?

-No, nunca lo había dicho -susurró, sin quitar la vista del horizonte. Mu tomó un sorbo de té y se reclinó con los antebrazos sobre el borde, intentando parecer relajado.

-Yo también -admitió el ariano con una sonrisa. Shiryu lo miró con extrañeza y subió una ceja-. Vez que no es tan raro -bromeó.

-Qué envidia me da la gente que está tan cómoda con su sexualidad, como el descarado de Shun -admitió, bajando la mirada. Mu sonrió con dulzura y recordó la noche anterior con añoranza.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto? -inquirió Mu, ejerciendo un poco de presión-. ¿No estás feliz con el curso de los acontecimientos? -Shiryu apretó los párpados y se llevó una mano a la boca, tapándola por completo. Para el ariano la autocensura a la que se sometió no pasó desapercibida. Negó con la cabeza-. No te preocupes. Parece que necesitas un buen amigo el día de hoy -sonrió-. ¿Me permites? -no esperó respuesta y abrazó al dragón con sentido afecto. Sin darse permiso, Shiryu derramó algunas lágrimas amargas.

-Soy un farsante -repitió con palpable congoja. Lloró más fuerte, con espasmos que hacían temblar su pecho.

-No lo eres -remató el carnero con voz dulce-. Es muy difícil para mí hacer o decir algo útil si no me dices qué está ocurriendo -afirmó. El dragón negó con la cabeza.

-No me sueltes -sollozó. Mu reconoció lo difícil que sería para Shiryu decir aquello. Sintió su sufrimiento en sí mismo, como un reflejo. _Todos son tus espejos, todos son tus Maestros_ , le había dicho Shaka. Nunca antes lo había comprendido con tal claridad. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó a consciencia del abrazo. Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos. Dejó que el dragón marcara el momento en que quisiera soltarse. Finalmente lo hizo y se limpió las lágrimas con los nudillos, mirando al piso con palpable vergüenza.

-¿Un poco mejor? -inquirió Mu con serias dudas. Shiryu asintió despacio-. Quédate el tiempo que necesites -pidió-.Acompáñame a hacer unas compras, y prometo que cocinaré un almuerzo decente -Shiryu lanzó una risita pero no se movió de su lugar-. ¿Qué has venido a contarme? -susurró expectante.

-Soy feliz y desdichado a la vez. Es como desenredar luces de navidad -explicó. Mu lanzó una risita.

-Entonces comienza a desenredar por una punta -bromeó, siguiendo con la metáfora.

-Mi hijo me hace feliz -balbuceó-. Quisiera entrenarlo yo mismo, y después dejarle mi armadura. Podría ser un viejo con todo el pelo blanco y quedarme en la cascada. Honraría a mí maestro. Sería un legado perfecto -explicó con una media sonrisa.

-Es una idea hermosa -admitió Mu-. Si se enreda, es porque hay un pero.

-Shunrei -susurró-. Es buena y hermosa, compasiva e inteligente. Se ha pasado la vida a mi lado. Me ha curado incontables veces. Creo que su cosmos me ha ayudado incluso en las peores batallas -Mu subió la mirada, imaginando a dónde llevaría todo eso-. Pero no la amo -admitió. Apretó los labios en una fina línea. Lanzó el aire. Era la primera vez que pronunciaba semejante cosa en voz alta y sintió que se sacaba una enorme presión del pecho.

-Está bien -susurró Mu, sin saber realmente qué decir. Shiryu negó.

-No, no está bien -contradijo-. La obligo a vivir engañada. Pero si le dijera, le rompería el corazón. Peor aún, rompería mi familia, mi legado -se mordió el labio.

-Vaya acertijo -admitió Mu-. Tal vez te enamores con el tiempo -aventuró. El dragón lanzó una risita irónica.

-Llevo décadas pensando eso -remató. Mu asintió con tristeza-. No he venido por una respuesta -susurró-. Sólo deseaba hablar con alguien que no me juzgara. Incluso desde antes de la muerte del Viejo Maestro me he sentido solo, pero después ha sido peor.

-Ya -balbuceó el ariano-. Conozco de soledad, de veras que sí -admitió con pesadez. Terminó el último sorbo de té.

-Hay alguien más que me quita el sueño -admitió Shiryu-. Tengo mucha vergüenza -afirmó, bajando la mirada. Mu subió una ceja.

-Eso cambia las cosas -admitió-. Aprendí algo en la Casa de Virgo, _lo verdadero será revelado_ -Shiryu asintió.

-Sí, Shun lo dice siempre -resopló-. No lo entiendo, la verdad. ¿Me lo explicarías?

-Habla de las verdades del universo, que son las verdades del alma. Por la meditación podemos conocernos a nosotros mismos. Has hecho un gran trabajo porque conoces tus heridas. Sabes qué te está molestando, aunque no quieras decirlo. El alma lo sabe -explicó.

-¿Qué gano con saberlo? ¿No conocen todos cuáles son sus heridas? -inquirió. Mu rio provocado por su inocencia.

-No. Así que puedes anotarte un puntito de sabiduría -afirmó, divertido-. Saberlo te sirve para poder sanarlo, obviamente.

-¿Cómo puedes sanarlo? -inquirió Shiryu con impaciencia.

-Sintiéndolo. Sufriendo lo que tengas que sufrir -admitió, repitiendo las palabras que había aprendido la noche anterior. Sintió que los mismos consejos podía dárselos a sí mismo. Todos son tus espejos, se repitió-. No te juzgues a ti mismo. Acéptalo y ríndete -Shiryu asintió.

-Me rindo -balbuceó, con la voz rota. Mu se sintió incordiado por la facilidad con la que lo hizo. El dragón se sintió enseguida más liviano. Una vez que lo hizo, no pudo callarse-. Vine aquí a contarte esto porque la persona que me quita el sueño eres tú -Mu abrió grandes los ojos y dio un respingo. Se quedó helado sin saber qué decir-. No me odies por eso.

-No te odio -balbuceó con incredulidad.

-Debería irme -susurró-. Igual también esperaba visitar a Shun y a Hyoga ya que estoy aquí -se justificó torpemente. Caminó hacia la salida. Mu lo siguió de cerca y lo tomó por el antebrazo.

-No te vayas -rogó. Lo hizo con desesperación y palpable ansiedad. Se miraron a los ojos por primera vez-. No puedo dejarte ir así, no es correcto. Estoy muy preocupado por ti -explicó-. Quiero ayudar -se mordió el labio-. Quédate.

-¿Eso de qué serviría? -inquirió el dragón. La pregunta descolocó a Mu.

-Podríamos meditar o algo, no lo sé. Podríamos buscar juntos una respuesta -afirmó con evidente torpeza.

-Es que no hay respuesta -afirmó Shiryu mientras apartaba el brazo-. Ya estoy condenado.

-Lamento que te arrepientas, pero una vez que has abierto el corazón ya no puedes volver a cerrarlo -explicó Mu con rapidez-. Tendrás que volver a pasar por aquí. Espero que encuentres tu valor por el camino -lo acusó. El dragón se detuvo en su camino y agachó la mirada, disimulando que lloraba nuevamente.

-Eres duro conmigo -se lamentó, a falta de una respuesta mejor.

-Quédate -susurró el carnero, suavizando su voz. Shiryu no se movió, analizando el asunto con indecisión-. Me has pedido que no te suelte, pero ahora tú eres el que huye. Te diré más, has venido aquí a huir de los Cinco Picos. Te pasarás la vida huyendo y siendo desdichado -afirmó estricto-. No te mereces eso, mi querido amigo. Quédate y habla conmigo -el dragón asintió con dudas. Mu aprovechó para tomarlo de la muñeca y arrastrarlo dentro con suavidad hasta el salón de la chimenea. Shiryu se desplomó sobre el sofá a pesar de lo sucio que estaba. El polvo se levantó en el aire por unos momentos. Se sacudió las manos. Mu esbozó una media sonrisa-. Perdón -susurró.

-No es importante -concedió el dragón. Se reclinó y observó directamente hacia arriba, con la mirada perdida en las vigas del cielo raso. Mu se sentó con él y pasó un brazo por alrededor de sus hombros. Lo atrajo contra sí y lo cobijó contra su pecho. Dejó que las lágrimas le mojaran el cuello. Se sintió envuelto en la angustia cuando comprendió la profundidad de las heridas de su amigo. Le soltó la cinta del cabello y dejó que cayera, masajeando el cuero cabelludo con las yemas de los dedos.

-Sé cuánto tira después de un par de horas -explicó para justificarse mientras jugaba con esos largos mechones azabache. Shiryu se dejó hacer, un tanto confundido por el gesto, que sin embargo le resultaba agradable-. Discúlpame por las veces que no te dejé dormir -afirmó. El dragón lanzó una risita.

-No es tu culpa, ¿cómo podría? -Mu se encogió de hombros-. No has hecho nada malo. El farsante soy yo -admitió.

-No estás siendo nada falso en este preciso instante -remató el ariano. Shiryu asintió con cierto acuerdo-. ¿Cómo se siente eso?

-Doloroso -admitió, con la voz rota-. Pero no es un peso aplastante como antes, sino al contrario -Mu sonrió con ternura, mientras continuaba jugando con su cabello.

-Eso es -afirmó. Dejó pasar unos momentos en silencio. Reconoció que ni en sus sueños más atrevidos podría verse como en aquel momento, cómodamente cobijado en los brazos del carnero del primer templo. Suspiró con pesadez.

-Perdón -balbuceó-. No debí haber huido -susurró-. Tenía miedo.

-Lo entiendo -admitió Mu, recapitulando en su interior recuerdos amargos-. ¿Estás mejor ahora?

-Sólo eres un alivio momentáneo -se lamentó-. ¿Qué haré cuando vuelva a los Cinco Picos? -Mu negó con la cabeza.

-Una cosa a la vez. El presente es el mejor lugar para vivir -remató-. Sabes, me tomó más de una década aceptar el estado de rendición. Tú lo has hecho en cinco minutos -bromeó-. Maldito prodigio -lanzó con una sonrisa.

-Tal vez sólo necesitaba un empujoncito -susurró Shiryu. Inclinó la cabeza para observarlo a los ojos por primera vez, con una media sonrisa. Mu sonrió con él, animado por aquello. Estudió a consciencia sus ojos. Nunca había visto un color como aquel. Luego recorrió el resto de su rostro con la mirada. Resopló con fuerza.

-¿Necesitas incluso otro empujoncito? -inquirió con picardía. Shiryu se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada levemente-. Nunca haría nada que pudiera hacerte daño -susurró Mu. Shiryu asintió.

-Lo sé -admitió, subiendo los ojos nuevamente. Estaban lo más cerca que era posible, con palpables dudas. Mu no resistió la impulsividad y lo besó con delicadeza, tomando su rostro por una mejilla. Shiryu sintió presión en el pecho, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Respondió el beso con decisión por unos momentos que le parecieron eternos. Aunque nada dijo, Mu también estaba sorprendido. La noche anterior había experimentado una cantidad desmesurada de besos y caricias, pero ninguno le había movilizado el alma de esta manera. Tembló levemente y no se molestó en analizarlo de más. No quería mirarlo a los ojos nuevamente. No sabía qué decir en un momento así. Sintió dudas sobre el proceder del dragón. ¿Lo habría herido incluso más? ¿Estaría enfadado? ¿O habría encontrado buen gusto sobre sus labios? Se mordió el labio con serias dudas.

-Disculpa, Shiryu -balbuceó-. ¿Estás bien? -susurró.

-Estoy bien -confirmó-. Un poco abrumado. La verdad jamás había sentido nada semejante -Mu esbozó una media sonrisa con cierto acuerdo, pero se avergonzó de admitirlo-. Me ha gustado -susurró en forma casi inaudible-, mucho.

-A mí también -susurró, con las mejillas coloradas. En un arrebato de valor, lo besó nuevamente. El dragón respondió al abrazo por primera vez y se acercó un poco más. Se separó despacio.

-¿No crees que esto me convierta en un traidor? -se lamentó. Mu negó con la cabeza.

-A lo primero que hay que ser fiel es a uno mismo -afirmó-. Honesto, auténtico, transparente; son valores a los que todos deberíamos aspirar -Shiryu asintió.

-Quisiera que hubiera alguna forma de que nadie salga lastimado -susurró con pesar-. ¿Crees que sea posible? -Mu se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo ni la menor idea -admitió con honestidad-. Te diré qué puedes hacer -comenzó con entusiasmo-. Tómate unas vacaciones de todo el asunto. No tienen que ser muy largas, unas horas o un día -bromeó-. El tiempo siempre ayuda a ver las cosas con más claridad. Aprovecha que estás aquí y relájate. Sé que encontrarás una solución -lo alentó.

-De acuerdo. Supongo que es un buen consejo -susurró el dragón, sin esforzarse en contradecirlo.

-Acompáñame a Rodorio -siguió Mu-. Tengo que hacer compras porque no hay una sola cosa comestible en todo el Templo -bromeó-. Mientras tanto dejaremos que los cadetes limpien un poco sin estorbar -Shiryu asintió despacio.

-Conozco un lugar que hace un maravilloso ramen -agregó Shiryu, contagiándose levemente del entusiasmo de Mu. Sonrió con honestidad y se levantó primero del sofá para tenderle la mano.

-Después de todo el tiempo que pasé en la octava prisión no tienes idea el hambre que tengo -bromeó. El dragón lanzó una risita y asintió con acuerdo-. Te mostraré un experimento -siguió el carnero con entusiasmo-, cuando lleguemos al pueblo caminaremos de la mano. Verás como nadie nos mira ni dice nada -bromeó. Shiryu se sonrojó levemente, pero el entusiasmo de su compañero le pareció tan adorable que no se atrevió a objetar.

Shyriu se obligó a obedecer el consejo y no pensar por un rato en todo el asunto. Así fue que el transcurso de la media mañana y parte de la tarde le pareció el día más normal que había experimentado en mucho tiempo. La charla fue ligera y se permitió reír con alegría, afectado por el buen humor del guardián de la primera casa. Por varias horas se sintió tranquilo y feliz hasta que incluso no le molestó ir de la mano. Una parte de sí le recordaba constantemente que era una simulación, como un juego de niños. Cuando pensaba en eso se obligaba a callar su pensamiento y enseguida pasaba a otra cosa. No volvieron caminando sino en un instante, disueltos en polvo de estrellas. Mu se justificó torpemente alegando dolor en las articulaciones. A Shiryu no le importó mucho realmente. Ayudó a llevar las compras dentro mientras pensaba en lo normal que era aquello, y lo extraordinarios que habían sido tantos episodios de sus vidas. Cuando terminaron con eso, Mu resopló con evidente cansancio.

-Gracias por tu ayuda -afirmó, con una sonrisa-. Voy a tener que ponerme a entrenar -predijo. Un atisbo de decepción pasó por la mirada de Shiryu.

-No quise interrumpir -afirmó-. ¿Me darías un aventón a la Casa de Virgo? -Mu dio un respingo.

-No lo he dicho para que te vayas, tonto -afirmó y se mordió el labio-. Es que mi cuerpo está en tan mala condición que he sentido la necesidad de justificarme. Me siento un viejo -afirmó, con cierta amargura. Shiryu dudó un momento pero cedió a la impulsividad de tomar la mano de su compañero. Eso le hizo sonreír levemente-. Ya me siento mejor -bromeó. El dragón se sonrojó levemente y apartó la mano.

-Disculpa -susurró.

-Deja de excusarte todo el tiempo, permítete la autenticidad -lo regañó Mu. Shiryu asintió despacio, con la mirada gacha. En respuesta, el carnero le hizo subir la mirada tomándolo suavemente de la barbilla. Lo besó con inusitada suavidad y cariño, haciendo evidente el reverencial respeto que sentía. Se quedó cerca suyo, pegando las narices, mientras recorría el borde de su mandíbula con las yemas de los dedos.

-No está bien, Mu -susurró Shiryu sin apartarse un milímetro-. Soy un traidor.

-Deja de emitir juicios por un rato, chico guapo -remató-. Si igual te traicionas a ti mismo -volvió a besarlo con suavidad-. ¿Ese es tu legado? ¿La hipocresía y la mentira? -Shiryu apretó los párpados, evidentemente dolorido.

-Eres duro conmigo -repitió.

-Tú eres duro contigo mismo -remató Mu. _Todos son tus espejos_ , recordó de pronto-. ¿Estás seguro que quieres enseñarle a tu hijo que las apariencias son más importantes que la verdadera felicidad? -Shiryu negó con la cabeza-. Lamento mucho que sufras. Si pudiera curarte lo haría -admitió Mu, dejando salir lágrimas amargas por primera vez. Eso impactó al dragón como un balde de agua helada.

-Te estoy haciendo sufrir -se lamentó. Mu se encogió de hombros.

-Para ser justos, ya sufría de antes -admitió. Shiryu negó con la cabeza.

-Ni siquiera me molesté en preguntarte cómo estabas tú -se lamentó-. Soy la peor basura del mundo. Debería irme -afirmó, con la voz rota.

-Quédate Shiryu -susurró Mu-. Eres bueno, no tengas dudas. Tú me alivias -admitió en un sollozo.

-Tú también -remató el dragón en un balbuceo casi inaudible. Lo atrajo contra sí con suavidad y lo abrazó. Era el primer gesto que el dragón se permitía, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Mu. Respondió envolviéndolo con fuerza entre los brazos-. Quiero disculparme por traerte tristeza -sollozó-. No me sueltes -repitió el ruego que había pronunciado horas antes.

-No lo haré -admitió Mu-. Acepto tu disculpa. Tendrás mi apoyo incondicional, hagas lo que hagas -anunció con decisión. Shiryu lo apretó un poco contra sí.

-Gracias -susurró-. No sé qué hacer, de todos modos.

-Tal vez podrías meditar. Me han dicho que funciona -aventuró, sin apartarse.

-No sé hacerlo -admitió-. ¿Cómo es eso?

-Una mierda -admitió Mu-. No hay nada que provoque un dolor más inmundo que conocer el interior de uno mismo. Hay que ser muy valiente -resopló con pesar-. Pero funciona, y ya que tienes pensado ir a la Casa de Virgo tal vez podrías intentarlo.

-Creo que primero será mejor despejar la mente un rato -susurró con palpable vergüenza-. ¿Me harás compañía un rato más? -Mu sonrió de gusto.

-Claro -afirmó y dejó espacio entre ellos por primera vez en varios minutos-. Ven conmigo -pidió.

Volvieron al salón donde se sorprendieron por encontrarlo limpio de pronto, como si lo hubieran hecho unas manos invisibles. Mu tomó asiento primero y le indicó a Shiryu que lo siguiera. En un gesto que lo sorprendió incluso a él, se recostó con la cabeza recargada sobre el muslo de su compañero y las piernas colgando fuera del sofá. Eso le hizo sonreír. Mu le indicó que cerrara los ojos y después de un rato comenzó a jugar con su cabello con mucha delicadeza. Ronroneó levemente, relajado por primera vez en el día. Infló el pecho con fuerza y deseó que ese momento no terminara nunca. Una resistencia se rompió dentro de él y se dejó mimar, sintiendo caricias sobre el pecho, el cuello y el rostro. Sintió una calidez que nunca había sentido antes. Poco sospechaba que a su compañero le ocurría algo muy similar. Aunque el carnero no era ningún inexperto, lo cierto es que el nivel de sensaciones que tenía nunca lo había experimentado antes. Ese conocimiento le abrumó, en especial cuando recordaba las palabras de aliento de sus amigos la noche anterior. Se censuró con su pensamiento como si el dragón pudiera oírlo. Seguramente nunca había estado tan cerca de otro hombre. Las perversas acciones de la noche quizás le asustarían. Esbozó una media sonrisa, mientras se regañaba mentalmente.

Poco después, Shiryu atravesó las puertas de la Casa de Virgo en busca de Shun. Siguió el cosmos a consciencia hasta el patio interno donde observó a Maestro y discípulo entrenando. El menor apenas parecía hacer esfuerzo, pero el entrenador estaba visiblemente agotado, bañado en sudor y respirando con agitación. Ambos se percataron a la vez. Ambos entrenaban con los ojos cerrados, lo que llamó la atención del dragón. Shun se levantó primero avanzó hacia él. Primero le tendió la mano pero luego lo sorprendió con un sentido abrazo que incluyó un par de palmadas en la espalda. Shaka se unió al grupo momentos después, aunque se limitó a darle la mano con cierta frialdad. Shun le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera dentro, dejando a Shaka en el patio para continuar solo con el entrenamiento. Una vez en la cocina, compartieron una jarra de agua helada.

-Lamento interrumpir -se excusó Shiryu-. Creo que lo he hecho enfadar -Shun negó con la cabeza.

-Siempre se pone así cuando algo no sale como quiere -bromeó-, es como un niño -Shiryu lanzó una risita disimulada-. No está molesto contigo, sólo está dolorido -explicó.

-¿Le han herido? -Shun volvió a negar.

-No estrictamente. Está sufriendo las consecuencias del frío de la octava prisión. Me han dicho que el entumecimiento podría durar meses -Shiryu resopló con cierto hartazgo.

-Hace rato almorcé con Mu-Sama y no me ha dicho nada -Shun lanzó una risita.

-Bueno, permíteles ese poquito de orgullo -bromeó-. Mi Maestro no ha hecho ni quince segundos de plancha -se burló. Shiryu rio con él-. ¿Qué haces aquí? -inquirió.

-¿No puedo venir de visita? -aun con los ojos cerrados, Shun subió una ceja. No creía que la repentina aparición del dragón no tuviera una segunda intención-. Quisiera pedirte ayuda -Shun asintió.

-¿Me quieres de niñero? -bromeó con ligereza, pero el dragón no rio. Eso llamó la atención de Shun-. ¿Cómo puedo ser útil?

-Tengo profundas preguntas que resolver y me han dicho que la meditación podría ayudar -explicó en forma escueta.

-Te enseñaré si quieres -concedió Shun-. Pero no podemos tardarnos. Hay algo que posiblemente tenga que hacer -explicó. Shiryu subió una ceja con intriga-. Hemos oído que Saga tiene la intención de convocar un tribunal -explicó-. Mi Maestro está muy enfadado. Si se enfrentan, habrá una batalla de mil días -Shun abrió los ojos por primera vez-. Yo quisiera evitarlo, pero no sé si será posible -se relamió los labios y bajó la mirada-. Tal vez… tal vez no. Sé que el poder de Shaka ha visto tiempos mejores. Eso me preocupa -admitió. Shiryu levantó ambas manos mientras hablaba.

-Espera un momento. ¿Por qué un tribunal? ¿De qué crimen ha tomado conocimiento? -Shun se encogió de hombros.

-Hyoga le ha devuelto la armadura dorada a su Maestro Camus, y yo he hecho lo mismo. Pero Shaka no la ha aceptado. Me ha nombrado su sucesor y yo respeto su decisión -resopló con hartazgo-. Pero… sólo hay una persona que puede nombrar Caballeros Dorados.

-El Patriarca -completó Shiryu.

-Sí -admitió-. Cree que somos traidores, pero tendría que probarlo antes -se encogió de hombros-. Quizás no pase a mayores -Shiryu asintió-. Pero en fin, si ocurriera tendría que estar listo para presentarme.

-Es una gran apuesta de su parte -admitió Shiryu-. ¿Y si alguien convocara un tribunal contra Saga? Es decir, ¿todo lo que ha hecho ha sido juzgado? -Shun negó.

-Las partes involucradas no pueden convocar el tribunal. Quizás si otro caballero tomara conocimiento de un crimen que no haya sido juzgado -dejó las palabras flotando en el aire. Era un hombre astuto y taimado. Con esa sencilla frase plantó la semilla de duda en la mente del dragón con la esperanza que, en su recorrida, diera frutos en algún otro templo. En uno de ellos específicamente-. Cuando estés listo podemos ir al jardín y te mostraré cómo meditar. ¿De qué se trata? -el dragón negó.

-Si no te importa, preferiría mantener la privacidad en este asunto por ahora -Shun asintió.

-No hay ningún problema -admitió sonriendo-. Cuentas conmigo, ya lo sabes -anunció con calidez. Salieron a sentarse bajo los sales gemelos. Shun le dio algunas pocas indicaciones-. Será mejor que la primera vez sea una meditación guiada. Tendrás que decirme al menos algo en general para que pueda guiarte -Shiryu se mordió el labio con palpable ansiedad.

-¿Qué tal el deber? ¿Las obligaciones? -Shun subió una ceja. El deber contra el deseo, lo supo enseguida pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Con esa pequeña información ya podía hacer mucho. Asintió con acuerdo y cerraron los ojos en sincronía.

-Una de las mayores causas que bloquea la felicidad de las personas es el miedo a perder -comenzó Shun con voz suave y monocorde-. El miedo a perder dinero, prestigio, honor, a perder personas amadas, a perder lo que se logró en el pasado. Hay un miedo a fallar que es desmesurado, que se origina cuando somos niños y nos regañan por hacer algo que consideran malo, que lo consideran desde el miedo. Ahora, cuando deseamos hacer algo que creemos que será bueno para nosotros, el cuerpo lo impide. La programación de nuestra niñez responde como un piloto automático para guiarte por donde fuiste guiado cuando niño. ¿Cómo podemos romper con esto? ¿Cómo podemos tomar el volante de nuestro destino? Sólo hay una opción. Sentir lo que no quieres sentir. Atrévete a sentirlo: el fracaso, el fallo, la pérdida. Sin resistencia, sin luchar. Rendición. Así poco a poco serás más libre. Pero no intentes hacerlo desde la mente, es imposible. Te pasarías mil vidas pensando sin hallar una solución. Tendrás que modificar el significado de la reacción, convirtiendo el miedo en calma. Sólo lo puedes hacer si te atreves a sentir. Si no lo haces, morirás sin haber vivido. Te ayudo, Shiryu, imagina conmigo -indicó-. Imagina a la persona que más amas. Siente su piel como si le abrazaras. En un momento notarás que esta persona está muerta. ¿Qué sientes? Supongo que ira, tristeza, impotencia. No te resistas, entrégate a esos sentimientos y sufre lo que tengas que sufrir. No durará para siempre. Una vez que atraviesen tu cuerpo, se transformarán en una hermosa paz -Shun finalmente hizo silencio y dejó que el dragón continuara solo en su reflexión.

-Lo verdadero será revelado -susurró Shiryu sin abrir los ojos-. ¿Es esto lo que significa?

-Lo verdadero será revelado, pero antes debes atreverte a sentir, porque sólo sintiendo puedes sanar lo que ocultas -siguió-. La paz que se obtiene luego de sentir todo lo que temes es verdadera. Nada verdadero puede ser amenazado.

-Nada verdadero puede ser amenazado -repitió a fin de recordarlo.

-La cueva a la que temes entrar guarda el tesoro que buscas -afirmó el guía. Shiryu imaginó esa metáfora, como si estuviera a la entrada de una cueva-. Si sintieras ese fracaso verías que tu temor es infundado. Si observas al miedo de frente, desaparece. Si te rindes a él, desaparece.

-No me rendí. No realmente, porque lo hice con la mente y no con el alma -admitió en un susurro.

-Lo estás haciendo bien -concedió Shun-. Sigue, adéntrate en la cueva. Nada irreal existe, en eso radica la paz de dios -indicó.

-Nada irreal existe -repitió-. Nada verdadero puede ser amenazado. En eso radica la paz -lanzó el aire con pesadez e ingresó a la cueva de su mente. Shun hizo silencio y lo dejó continuar en soledad. Las lágrimas cayeron con fuerza. Sintió que su cuerpo era despedazado en mil pedazos y luego vuelto a armar. Vio con claridad sus mayores temores. En su meditación perdió su familia y su legado. En el fondo de la cueva, jamás podía conocer a su hijo. Gimió de angustia en aquel momento. Luego sintió un cálido abrazo que lo consolaba, rodeado de un aroma varonil y amaderado, levemente salado. Eso le asustó más que nada antes. Respondió y lo abrazó con fuerza, desafiándose a sentir ese miedo inmundo que lo envolvía. Sentía miedo de ser abrazado, le pareció ridículo. Sintió miedo al rechazo. Sentía miedo de amar de verdad, de abrir el corazón. Ese conocimiento le abrumó. En la parte más profunda de la meditación, le dijo que lo amaba. Luego todo fue oscuridad. Escondió el rostro entre las manos y lloró con fuerza.

-Bien hecho, amigo mío -susurró Shun-. Todo va bien. Descansa -indicó con dulzura, para luego levantarse. Se despidió con un leve apretón sobre el hombro y lo dejó solo.

Ya era entrada la madrugada cuando Shiryu volvió apesumbrado a la Casa de Aries. Estaba muy cansado, sentía el peso de la fatiga sobre la espalda. El interior del Templo estaba oscuro y silencioso. Avanzó con timidez hasta observar una luz que sobresalía de una puerta entreabierta. Tragó saliva y tocó la puerta con desconfianza. La voz de Mu lo hizo pasar. Le sorprendió la visión que tuvo enfrente. El hombre estaba reclinado sobre la cama, acomodado entre almohadones, leyendo bajo la luz de una lámpara de sitio. Iba con el torso desnudo y eso le dejó ver lo maltrecho que se encontraba su cuerpo. El dragón dio un respingo y bajó la mirada con palpable incomodidad. Mu lo observaba con extrañeza y una expresión de confusión que en circunstancias normales le hubiera parecido graciosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No te esperaba a esta hora –afirmó con tono acusatorio. Shiryu se encogió de hombros.

-En realidad no tengo una respuesta –afirmó, recargando la espalda en el marco de la puerta.

-Piensa ahora una respuesta –lo presionó el carnero, con una mirada suspicaz. Shiryu bajó la mirada.

-Quería verte –Mu esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo. El dragón apretó los párpados-. Te vez…

-Terrible, ya sé –completó el carnero. Shiryu negó con la cabeza.

-Dolorido –balbuceó-. ¿Estoy en lo cierto? –Mu asintió.

-Muy dolorido –completó-. Ha sido ese frío espantoso. Ahora cada vez que muevo un músculo es como si me clavaran agujas en él –se lamentó-. Pero no puedo hacer nada más que aguantar y tener paciencia –Shiryu hizo un pucherito-. No te quedes ahí, pasa. Quítate los zapatos.

-Quieres decir, ¿a la cama? –Mu asintió.

-Si prefieres dormir colgado de una percha en el armario no me ofenderé –bromeó.

-Tal vez debería irme –susurró avergonzado. Mu le quitó importancia con un gesto.

-Tonterías. Cuéntame cómo te ha ido –pidió. Shiryu avanzó con desconfianza y se sentó en un extremo de la cama. Mu sonrió con dulzura-. ¿Cómo te sientes, chico guapo? –inquirió con expresión traviesa.

-He meditado, eso sí –resopló-. Fue la cosa más dolorosa que he experimentado en la vida. Pero extrañamente, me siento mejor –se remojó los labios-. Es tan extraño. Estás obligado a sentirte mal para después sentirte bien –Mu lanzó una risita.

-¿Extraño? Pero si es lógico –contradijo. Shiryu pensó en esas palabras por un momento y luego rio con él, para luego asentir con acuerdo.

-Me ha obligado a ver mis propios sentimientos de frente y admitirlos frente a mí mismo. No sabía que me guardaba tantos secretos –afirmó, con una risa relajada.

-¿Me harías compañía esta noche? –inquirió Mu apenas sonrojado. Shiryu esbozó una media sonrisa y asintió con ciertas dudas. Siguiendo la indicación, se quitó los zapatos. Recargó la cabeza en el hombro de Mu. En un movimiento inesperado, el ariano lo besó con dulzura sobre la cabeza-. Imagino que estás muy cansado –susurró.

-Sí –admitió en un balbuceó-. ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué ganas tú? –inquirió con ansiedad como si no pudiera aguantar más la pregunta dentro de sí-. ¿Cuál es tu interés? –susurró. Mu lanzó una risita y tomó su mano con suavidad, entrelazando los dedos.

-Mi interés –repitió con cuidado, eligiendo las palabras-. Hace rato te dije que sufría desde antes. Quise decir desde mucho antes –se remojó los labios-. Desde niño me ha pesado mucho la soledad. Apenas entendía de vibración, de energía y de cosmos, así que debes adivinar qué ocurrió. Cuanto más rogaba, peor me sentía –sonrió con la explicación-. Me acerqué a muchas personas, mujeres y hombres, conformándome con cualquier pizca de buen trato y convenciéndome a mí mismo de que eso era amor –Shiryu lo observó a los ojos con sorpresa.

-Sabes –se remojó los labios-, entiendo lo que dices. De veras que sí. Cuando te escucho es como si lo estuviera diciendo yo mismo –Mu volvió a sonreír con suavidad.

-Todos son tus espejos, todos son tus maestros –recitó-. En fin durante todo ese tiempo, la persona más constante ha sido Shaka. Yo lo consideraba mi mejor amigo. Cuando éramos niños íbamos juntos a todos lados –recordó con añoranza-. ¿Te acuerdas cuando convocó el Tribunal para el juicio de Ikki? –Shiryu asintió-. Fui a verlo antes del juicio y tuvimos una gran discusión. No volvimos a hablarnos por mucho tiempo. Entonces tuve miedo porque mis temores se habían vuelto realidad. Estaba solo de verdad –explicó-. ¿Sabes qué hice? –Shiryu negó con la cabeza-. Nada. Me quedé solo y sufrí como un maniático –bromeó. El dragón sonrió con él.

-Eso no tiene sentido –remató.

-Claro que tiene sentido. Sólo experimentando la soledad fue que comprendí que en realidad no era tan terrible. Cuando vez al miedo de frente, desaparece –explicó-. ¿Crees que ha dejado de doler para siempre y fin de la historia? Claro que no. Creer eso sería de necios. Pero no es tan terrible.

-Me siento honrado de que confíes en mí como para contarme todo esto –afirmó Shiryu con una sonrisa-. Pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver conmigo –Mu lanzó una risita ansiosa.

-Déjame terminar, que eres impaciente, chico guapo –lo regañó con picardía-. En esta nueva vida decidí que quería ser un poco menos necio y hacer enmiendas, así que fui a la Casa de Virgo a disculparme. Allí me cuentan sobre una visión del futuro, mi futuro particularmente –torció el ceño-. No lo creí, al menos no enseguida –Shiryu se encogió de hombros.

-¿Crees que sea verdad? ¿Ven el futuro, o lo deducen? ¿O será un engaño? –Mu negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-Es verdad, no es un engaño, sin importar si realmente lo ven o no –se sonrojó levemente y esbozó una sonrisa ansiosa antes de hablar-. Besé muchas personas en mi vida, como habrás imaginado –se mordió el labio-. Pero nunca jamás había sentido nada similar al momento en que te besé a ti –admitió con la mirada gacha-. Eso me tomó por sorpresa porque me parece que se ajusta a la predicción que me han dado del futuro. He aquí mi interés -anunció sonriendo-. No dormiré tranquilo hasta no comprenderlo, porque de verdad me ha gustado esa visión y quiero trabajar por hacerla realidad.

-Vaya -sólo pudo balbucear el dragón-. Ahora me siento tonto por desconfiar. ¿Cuál fue la visión? -Mu lanzó una risita traviesa.

-Te contaré cuando y si se cumple -lo desafió, con una mirada divertida pero un tanto amenazante. Shiryu buscó las palabras antes de hablar y se sonrojó levemente.

-Yo también me sentí extraño -susurró-. De una forma que jamás me había sentido antes -lanzó el aire con pesadez-. Más honesto. Más feliz -explicó-. ¿Me permites intentar? -Mu asintió con una leve sonrisa. Shiryu se acercó con mucha lentitud. Estaba temblando y sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho en ese preciso instante. Con palpable inseguridad, apoyó apenas los labios sobre los del otro hombre y lo besó con suavidad, rozándose. El carnero le respondió con paciencia, dejando que él marcara el ritmo. Lo besó varias veces, cada una un poco más fuerte que la anterior. Animado por aquello, Mu separó los labios levemente y lo rozó apenas con la lengua. Sonrió con picardía sin separarse y lo abrazó contra sí. Notó consternado que el dragón tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No llores -susurró con dulzura-. Está bien -afirmó, para retomar el beso con entusiasmo. Shiryu respondió al abrazo con fuerza y recorrió la espalda del joven con la palma abierta, cerrando los ojos de vez en cuando.

-Perdona, sé que duele -se lamentó. Mu negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes por eso -indicó. Recorrió su torso con los nudillos sobre la ropa con delicadeza, intentando a consciencia no ser demasiado invasivo. Jugueteó con la tetilla sobre la camisa con el dedo índice. Eso le arrancó un disimulado jadeo-. ¿Te agrada esto? -balbuceó. Shiryu asintió con cierta vergüenza. Mu continuó con el movimiento y volvió a besarlo. Juntó valor para quitarle la camisa. Observó los músculos del torso con curiosidad y palpable deseo mientras lo acariciaba con mucha suavidad. Le limpió las lágrimas con el pulgar-. Perdona si ha sido mucho -susurró con pesar. Shiryu tragó saliva con fuerza.

-No, no es eso -contradijo el dragón-. Me siento abrumado porque me gustas mucho -balbuceó-. Nunca me había sentido tan bien -tragó saliva-. ¿Es lo que me estaba perdiendo por miedo? -inquirió. Mu le hizo subir la mirada mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-¿En serio te gusto, incluso con todo el cuerpo deteriorado y horrible? -el dragón esbozó una media sonrisa y se sonrojó levemente.

-Sigues siendo bonito -admitió. Se mordió el labio con evidente vergüenza-. Te agradezco por tu compañía y por tu paciencia -Mu lanzó una risita.

-Pero si eres una ternura -afirmó, divertido-. Gracias por confiar en mí -susurró, con voz más solemne-. Recuéstate y descansa un poco -le indicó suavemente. Shiryu obedeció enseguida y suspiró con fuerza, intentando relajarse. Sentía el cansancio aplastándolo. El día había sido sumamente intenso. Le costaba mantener los párpados abiertos.

-Es todo tan extraño -balbuceó el dragón-. Si cuando me desperté esta mañana me hubieran dicho que me iría a dormir con otro hombre, me hubiera reído -Mu lanzó una risita mientras recorría su trabajado torso con las yemas de dos dedos. Masajeó una tetilla como había hecho antes, pero sin el obstáculo de la ropa. En unos segundos le arrancó un jadeo que intentó ahogar.

-El miedo puede convertirse en calma, pero hay un paso intermedio -susurró-. Primero se convertirá en placer, y este dará paso a la calma -explicó. Shiryu asintió con serias dudas. Mu se inclinó sobre él y reemplazó sus dedos por su lengua. Esta vez el dragón falló en contener un gemido ronco.

El carnero sonrió con cierta perversión antes de continuar. El corazón le latía con inusitada fuerza. No recordaba haber estado tan excitado desde que era apenas un adolescente. Lo besó y acarició con adoración y reverencial respeto. Luego de un rato se atrevió a pasar una de sus manos por debajo del pantalón, para encontrar su miembro tieso. Saber a ciencia cierta que estaba tan excitado como él, lo motivó. Lo masturbó con mucha suavidad, con movimientos calmos y observando sus expresiones con mucha atención. No deseaba incomodarlo ni presionarlo en modo alguno. Sin embargo, el dragón distaba mucho de verse incómodo. Jadeaba y se retorcía bajo sus manos, dejando salir algún gemido del fondo de su garganta de vez en cuando. Una escandalosa idea apareció con una fuerte chispa mental. Deseaba montar a ese precioso espécimen que tenía de visita en su cama. Le sorprendió a sí mismo porque nunca antes había deseado nada distinto que ser él mismo el activo, e incluso la noche anterior había accedido más por curiosidad que por verdadero deseo. Se preguntó levemente si la experiencia en la Casa de Virgo le habría cambiado, pero desechó la idea enseguida y se concentró en el presente.

-Tú también me gustas mucho -admitió Mu en un susurro. Eso le arrancó al dragón una sonrisa sincera-. ¿Te gusta lo que sientes? -inquirió, aun sin detenerse. Shiryu habló en un gemido ronco.

-Eres delicioso -susurró, con las mejillas coloradas de palpable vergüenza. Mu lanzó una risita y finalmente lo despojó por completo de la única prenda que le quedaba encima.

El dragón se sintió expuesto, vulnerable. Tembló levemente, un detalle que el carnero notó enseguida. En respuesta cubrió su rostro con pequeños besos, en un intento de alentarlo sin palabras. Tomó un poco de lubricante de la mesita y luego avanzó a ubicarse sobre él. Pensó en lo que Shiryu le había dicho antes. Si esa misma mañana alguien le hubiera dicho que así terminaría el día, no lo hubiera creído. El deseo que sentía le sorprendía incluso a él mismo, y sabía con certeza que al otro hombre le ocurría algo similar. Se acomodó con mucha delicadeza y guio la penetración con mucho cuidado, avanzando con lentitud. Desde donde estaba veía por entero el cuerpo de Shiryu que respiraba con agitación e inflaba el pecho con fuerza. De vez en cuando se permitía un leve movimiento, buscando más profundidad. No sabía qué hacer, en realidad, por lo que dejó que Mu tuviera el control. Resopló con fuerza cuando lo penetró por entero. Recordó fugazmente lo que Shun le había dicho sobre la siguiente vez, que sería mejor. Se preguntó si realmente los santos de virgo veían el futuro pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto.

-Mu -susurró el dragón entre gemidos. Abrió los ojos para mostrárselos empapados en lágrimas.

-¿Estás bien? -inquirió. Entrelazó sus dedos con fuerza. Shiryu apretó los labios en una fina línea y asintió despacio-. Lo que quieras o necesites, por favor dímelo -tanteó, mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente sobre él.

-Me vuelves loco -confesó, con un gemido ronco y las mejillas ardiendo-. No quiero acabar todavía -confesó. Mu sonrió con evidente deseo. Se llevó la mano de su compañero a la boca y la besó sobre los nudillos.

-Entonces me moveré suavemente para tu disfrute -amenazó.

Enseguida cumplió con su anuncio y comenzó a realizar movimientos lentos, sin ejercer demasiada presión, atrás y adelante. Lo tomó por las dos manos, eventualmente acariciando el dorso con el pulgar, mientras guiaba el movimiento. Observó complacido como el dragón se retorcía y jadeaba, inclinaba la cintura buscando más profundidad, para luego gemir con fuerza. Sus pupilas estaban notoriamente dilatadas y a Mu le pareció que era la mirada más hermosa que jamás había visto. El iris era de color esmeralda, que reflejando la única débil fuente de luz, brillaba como una piedra preciosa. Hizo variar los movimientos haciéndolos más circulares, y luego trazando un ocho sobre él con mucha lentitud, controlando a consciencia la profundidad. Aunque se encontraba muy concentrado, en un momento no pudo evitar emitir suaves gemidos roncos. Eso motivó al dragón incluso más y lo animó a tomar su cintura entre las manos para guiarlo en movimientos más fuertes. Mu esbozó una media sonrisa y obedeció, moviéndose arriba y abajo para dejarlo salir un poco y volver a entrar, intercalando una estocada con más fuerza de vez en cuando. Shiryu no pudo evitar un fuerte gemido, apretando los párpados y los puños.

-No puedo más -balbuceó, con cierta dificultad para hablar mientras jadeaba.

-Déjate ir, mi amor -susurró el carnero en respuesta. Esas palabras cargadas de deseo fueron su perdición. Lanzó un gemido ronco, inclinando el cuello y la cintura, y se derramó dentro de él vertiendo una importante cantidad de tibio líquido. Tembló levemente e intentó quedarse quieto a consciencia para prolongar la sensación el mayor tiempo posible. Mu volvió a tomar su mano y besarla con dulzura. Shiryu aprovechó para acariciar su pómulo, lo que le provocó cerrar los ojos y disfrutar el contacto. Dejó pasar unos momentos antes de retirarse de encima con excepcional cuidado. Se recostó y abrió los brazos en una clara invitación-. Ven. Permanece a mi lado, majestuoso dragón -pidió. Shiryu no perdió tiempo para acomodarse en los brazos del ariano.

-Lo haré -admitió en un susurro. Mu acarició su espalda, recorriendo el tatuaje que la surcaba con dos dedos, dibujándolo con caricias. Shiryu se atrevió a besar su pecho con delicadeza.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -inquirió Mu con la voz teñida de pereza. El dragón se apretó un poco contra él.

-Me haces sentir tantísimo placer -confesó, con las mejillas ardiendo-. Siento calma por primera vez en mucho tiempo -afirmó, con la voz rota-. Gracias -susurró, para inclinar la cabeza y besarlo sobre los labios-. ¿Estás bien? Me preocupa que te sientas dolorido -admitió, con la mirada repentinamente baja. Mu lo tomó por una mejilla y le hizo subir la mirada.

-Me siento maravillosamente -admitió. El dragón volvió a recostarse sobre su pecho-. Descansa.

-Te quiero -susurró Shiryu en forma casi inaudible. Fue tan bajo que por un momento creyó haberlo imaginado. Mu lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Yo también a ti -respondió en un susurro. Notó que las lágrimas le mojaban el pecho. Canturreó en un susurro mientras lo abrazaba-. No llores, todo va bien -balbuceó. Shiryu negó con la cabeza.

-Lo sé -sollozó-. Son lágrimas de felicidad -admitió abochornado. Mu lanzó una risita.

-Descansa -repitió. Aun manteniendo el abrazo con fuerza, cerró los ojos y respiró con pesadez. Esperó despierto un rato hasta que pudo escuchar suaves ronquidos de parte del dragón. Recién entonces se permitió descansar.


	4. Búsqueda de justicia

Mu se había permitido dormir hasta tarde. Se despertó antes de abrir los ojos, en el umbral entre el sueño y la vigilia, sintiendo suaves besos que recorrían su rostro. Sonrió sin proponérselo. Le embargó una felicidad que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, posiblemente desde que era un niño. Abrió los ojos despacio y parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la claridad del día, al tiempo que cruzaba la mirada con un par de ojos color esmeralda. Su oportuno acompañante también le sonreía. Luego notó que nunca antes lo había visto tan despeinado. Los mechones de color azabache formaban algunos nudos y estaban absolutamente crispados. Mu lanzó una risita con semejante visión e intentó desenredar un pequeño mechón con mucha paciencia. Shiryu también sonrió con él, relajado ante el suave tacto en el cabello.

-Buen día -susurró finalmente, temeroso de romper el hechizo en el que ambos estaban sumidos.

-Buenos días, chico guapo -respondió el ariano con una sonrisa, mientras se incorporaba para besar a su compañero sobre los labios-. ¿Has dormido bien? -el dragón asintió.

-Mejor que en mucho tiempo -confesó. Algo descolocó a Mu de pronto que le hizo subir una ceja. Se levantó de un salto y se vistió rápidamente.

-Hay alguien en la puerta que requiere mi permiso para pasar -explicó, y volvió a besarlo-. No tardaré. Pon una tetera en el fuego, por favor -indicó sonriendo, y salió sin darle a Shiryu más oportunidad de replicar.

El caballero de bronce se sintió súbitamente solo y un tanto decepcionado por haber perdido la oportunidad de quedarse en la cama todo el día. Enseguida se regañó a sí mismo, recordando los deberes de un caballero de oro. Obedeció a Mu y salió hasta la cocina a medio vestir, donde puso a calentar el agua para el té y se tomó el atrevimiento de preparar tostadas. No habían pasado diez minutos cuando Mu entró en la cocina estirándose como un gato y refregándose los ojos. No había tenido tiempo siquiera de lavarse la cara. Se sentó a la mesa y disfrutó para variar de ser atendido en su propia casa. Sonrió para sus adentros cuando pensó en aquello.

-Era Shaina -explicó con cierta pereza-. Saga la ha llamado a la Casa de Géminis, pero no sabe muy bien -dijo, y no le concedió demasiada importancia, encogiéndose de hombros-. Ha dicho algo de un tribunal, pero debe haberse confundido -Shiryu subió una ceja cuando lo recordó.

-Claro. Shun me ha dicho ayer que Saga tenía pensado convocar un tribunal -explicó. Tomó un sorbo de té y le dio un mordisco a la tostada antes de continuar-. Creo que estaba preocupado -eso también preocupó a Mu.

-¿Un tribunal? ¿Cuál es el crimen que pretende juzgar? -inquirió. Shiryu se encogió de hombros.

-Aparentemente Shaka no quiere de vuelta la armadura de oro y ha nombrado a Shun su sucesor. Pero, aparentemente, sólo el Patriarca podría nombrar caballeros dorados -Mu lanzó una carcajada irónica.

-¡Que me lleven los demonios! No es posible que Saga, en su soberbia, se considere Patriarca -Shiryu se encogió de hombros sin una respuesta a aquello-. Mi Maestro Shion escogió a Aioros de Sagitario como su sucesor. Él debería tomar el puesto.

-Parece que Saga no se ha enterado de eso, o no le ha interesado -aventuró-. Me pregunto si esa actitud no podría ser un crimen en sí mismo -siguió, mientras tomaba otro sorbo de té.

-Por más que me desagrade que piense así, por más que lo considere un idiota malintencionado, pensar no es un crimen -explicó Mu, bajando la mirada.

-Imagino que si así fuera ya estarían haciendo fila para convocar a un tribunal contra él. Si tomaran conocimiento del crimen de otro caballero, su obligación sería juzgarlo -suspiró-. Además, pienso que Shun no ha hecho nada malo -explicó. Mu abrió grandes los ojos con una súbita revelación.

-¿Qué has dicho, mi chico guapo? -susurró. Shiryu se sonrojó levemente y disimuló una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Que Shun no ha hecho nada malo -repitió, encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿No te parece? -Mu sacudió la cabeza.

-No, antes de eso -siguió.

-Oh -sólo pudo balbucear-. Si tomara conocimiento del crimen de otro caballero, estaría obligado a juzgarlo -Mu sonrió con cierta perversidad.

-¡Eso mismo! -anunció-. ¡Además de guapo eres un genio! -bromeó, subiendo la voz. Shiryu rio con la ridiculez del enunciado, aunque no entendía muy bien a que se refería. Ni siquiera imaginaba que esa misma idea había sido plantada en su mente por otra persona en forma disimulada y enigmática-. Voy a salir un rato. ¿Me esperarás? ¿Puedes quedarte un día más o dos? -Shiryu resopló y lanzó una risita.

-Sí -afirmó con rapidez-. Me ayudarás a juntar valor. Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer -afirmó. Mu tragó saliva con fuerza y tomó su mano por sobre la mesa.

-Maravilloso -balbuceó-. Piénsalo bien. No tienes que actuar en forma precipitada -Shiryu negó con la cabeza.

-Te juro que no he estado más seguro de nada en la vida entera -afirmó. Mu asintió con una sonrisa de triunfo. Se inclinó un poco y lo besó en los labios.

-Te dije que te apoyaría pase lo que pase, y es absolutamente cierto -anunció-. Me pone muy feliz que de a poco las cosas comiencen a mejorar. Todo estará bien -afirmó con una sonrisa. Volvió a besarlo antes de levantarse-. Siéntete como en tu casa, volveré lo más pronto posible -Shiryu subió una ceja con evidente confusión.

-¿No me dirás dónde vas? -inquirió.

-La historia es larga y ahora no hay tiempo, pero te prometo que te contaré más tarde -el dragón resopló con impaciencia pero accedió-. Te adoro, chico guapo -afirmó, antes de volver a besarlo y salir de la habitación sin darle más oportunidad de agregar nada.

* * *

Esa misma mañana los habitantes de la Casa de Virgo se habían levantado temprano, apenas despuntar el alba. Shun había recibido el mensaje sobre el tribunal de Saga, pero para su buena fortuna la petición no había sido aprobada todavía. Así, las partes tendrían que presentarse ante Atena para que ella determinara si se había cometido un crimen o no. Sobre dicho arbitraje, tanto Shun como Shaka tenían confianza. Atena había bañado la Armadura de Virgo con su sangre, se la había dado a Shun personalmente. Ambos opinaban que no había mejor reconocimiento que aquello. Sin embargo, cómo se lo tomaría Saga era otro cantar. El menor había temido una batalla de mil días, pero la suerte le sonrió. Sólo él estaba llamado a parlamentar. Shaka no podría acompañarlo y dadas las circunstancias eso era una ventaja. Shun era infinitamente mejor para controlar su ira, y no lucharía con Saga ni con nadie si podía evitarlo. De hecho era lo mismo que había hecho toda la vida con todos sus enemigos.

Esa mañana Shaka vio por segunda vez a su alumno portar la Armadura de Oro de Virgo. Abrió los ojos grandes y no pudo evitar sonreír. Se veía espléndido, prolijo y solemne; y sin embargo había una fiereza en su mirada que podría intimidar a cualquiera. Cuando sintió su cosmos resonando con la armadura, Shaka supo que Shun se había vuelto más poderoso que él. En años anteriores quizás ese conocimiento le hubiera incordiado, pero ahora le hacía sentir un desmesurado orgullo. Estaba seguro de que no se había equivocado. Shun merecía esa armadura más que nadie sobre la tierra. Antes de salir, Shaka lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó con excepcional arrojamiento. No podía evitar que el asunto lo pusiera nervioso y que temiera por la seguridad de su amado alumno. Le hizo jurar que no haría nada insensato y que volvería a casa ante la menor oportunidad. Se abrazaron por varios momentos. Cuando lo vio alejarse por las escalinatas, a Shaka se le estrujó el corazón. Elevó una plegaria antes de comenzar con la meditación del día.

Cuando Shun llegó a la sala del trono a presentarse ante Atena, descubrió fastidiado que Saga ya estaba allí. Como el joven había sido puntual dedujo que el geminiano había llegado deliberadamente más temprano. Eso le hizo sentir que jugaría sucio. El gemelo bajaba la mirada ante su diosa con palpable pesar. Tomó aire con fuerza e hizo lo mismo, hincando una rodilla sobre el suelo y bajando la cabeza. Si Saga tuvo alguna emoción al verlo en armadura dorada, no lo demostró. En cambio Shun sí había sentido algo al ver a Saga. En su interior, recordó haberlo visto violando a su amado con gran brutalidad. Quería despedazarlo. Deseaba más que nada que se hiciera justicia. Tembló levemente. Recordó que Atena siempre conocía el interior de su corazón, y se censuró a sí mismo tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

-Saga -comenzó Atena, con voz dulce y melodiosa-. A tu diestra se encuentra el legítimo Santo de Oro de Virgo. No habrá tribunal -afirmó. Shun respiró aliviado sin disimularlo. Saga tensó sus músculos-. Salúdense en paz, como caballeros -pidió. Ambos se pusieron de pie. Saga le tendió la mano a Shun. Recordó los espantosos crímenes que había cometido con esa misma mano. Le dio un fuerte apretón, con el corazón estrujado. Ambos se giraron sobre sus tobillos y salieron a paso firme y marcial. Recién cuando se encontraron fuera del recinto fue que el geminiano le dirigió la palabra.

-Shun -comenzó. Este dio un respingo y tensó sus músculos, expectante. Se detuvieron al borde de las escalinatas, con todo el Santuario a sus pies. Ambos miraban al frente, sin atreverse a cruzar la vista-. No creas que te saldrás con la tuya. De una forma u otra devolverás la armadura -el menor resopló con hartazgo.

-Tu soberbia no deja de sorprenderme -balbuceó, en cierta actitud pasivo agresiva-. No te basta con la palabra de tu diosa.

-No eres mejor que Shaka -anunció Saga. Shun apretó los puños.

-No pronuncies su nombre -susurró-. Me pregunto por qué te importa quién lleva la Armadura de Virgo. No es tu problema -anunció con severidad y firmeza.

-Me importa porque me importa. No es tu problema -remató, utilizando las mismas palabras que había usado el joven. De pronto Shun recordó una frase con una poderosa chispa mental.

-Oh ya lo sé. Siempre has querido entrenar un campeón. Que los mismos dioses lo reconozcan en las estrellas -resopló, abriendo levemente las fosas nasales-. Si Shaka no tiene el mayor rango, eso te quita mérito. Es por tu vanidad que te importa -Saga lanzó una risita.

-Supongo que hay otra solución -aventuró Saga, abstraído como si pensara en voz alta-. Tendré que buscarme otro para complacer mi vanidad -anunció. En un movimiento rápido se giró sobre sus tobillos y atrapó a Shun por el cuello, levantándolo del suelo unos centímetros.

- _Kān_ -susurró con convicción, aun sin abrir los ojos. Eso obligó a Saga a abrir la mano y dejarlo libre. Dio un respingo con cierta sorpresa-. No te atrevas a volver a ponerme una mano encima -gruñó con palpable enfado-. Es verdad que no soy como Shaka. No quiero pelear contigo, pero no me contendré si me obligas -afirmó con dureza-. Soy más poderoso que mi Maestro, y te recuerdo que para derrotarlo necesitaste todo tu poder y sumar a dos caballeros más -Saga lanzó una risita irónica.

-Podemos averiguarlo -anunció, antes de concentrar el cosmos y lanzar la Explosión de Galaxias.

Shun bloqueó la técnica sin contraatacar, aunque su bloqueo no fue perfecto. Sintió dolor enseguida, incluso protegido por la armadura. Torció la nariz con desagrado y aguantó estoicamente. Saga lanzó un segundo ataque sin darle tiempo de nada. Abrió los ojos con rapidez para utilizar el cosmos que había concentrado. Utilizó el _Tenma Kōfuku_ , provocando que ambas concentraciones de cosmos chocaran entre sí. Sabía que Saga había sido más rápido y que por eso las técnicas estaban igualadas, de otro modo lo habría superado. Aguantó esa energía sobre sus manos por unos momentos. Las técnicas explotaron una contra otra y no le dieron de lleno a ninguno. O bien, le dieron a ambos por igual. Shun se levantó entre el humo sin poder ver dónde había ido su enemigo. Lo buscó siguiendo el cosmos, pero comprendió enseguida que Saga sabía esconderse muy bien. Cuando observó la última Explosión de Galaxias, prácticamente ya la tenía encima. Contuvo el aire. Se sorprendió cuando la técnica rebotó contra algo. Lanzó el aire con alivio al percibir el Muro de Cristal.

-Mu -susurró. El ariano había corrido a su lado con palpable preocupación. Lo ayudó a levantarse mientras se disipaba el humo-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-En realidad he venido a ver a Atena -explicó-. Estás herido -comprendió enseguida.

-No importa -remató-. Vete antes de que Saga te ataque. Haz lo que viniste a hacer -Mu asintió.

-Debí haberlo hecho antes -susurró-. No podría llamarme amigo, ni podría llamarme caballero, si dejara pasar un día más sin que se haga justicia -explicó. Saga los observó a ambos y se acercó despacio.

-¡Te cubro Mu! ¡Vete! -indicó, y avanzó hacia Saga. El carnero desapareció en polvo de estrellas detrás de sí. Shun hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse derecho.

-No me estás atacando -afirmó Saga-. ¡Es una pelea tan aburrida! Al menos Shaka se defendió, vaya que lo intentó -siguió, mientras lanzaba una carcajada perversa. Cuando lo escuchó, a Shun le estrujó el corazón. Dejó caer lágrimas amargas-. Él también lloraba -remató. La ira lo cegó de pronto, como siempre había temido. Concentró todo el poder de su cosmos.

_-¡Tenbu Hōrin!_ -era la primera vez que utilizaba la más completa técnica de virgo. Siempre la había considerado demasiado destructiva, impiadosa con el enemigo. Pero las burlas de Saga le habían hecho perder todo rastro de piedad. Le quitó los sentidos sin alargarlo innecesariamente. Deseaba sacarse de encima el asunto cuanto antes. Había pasado años perfeccionando la técnica, por lo que logró quitarle incluso el séptimo sentido. De ese modo Saga estaba prácticamente indefenso. Shun se acercó a él dispuesto a matarlo sin reparo.

-¡Detente! -escuchó la melodiosa voz de Atena y se paró en seco. Había estado abstraído, como si viera una película sobre sí mismo. Cuando comprendió que momentos atrás había sentido deseos de asesinar a su camarada indefenso a sangre fría, sintió vergüenza. Se presentó frente a Atena y se dejó caer con una rodilla sobre el suelo. Mu iba a su lado con una expresión indescifrable. Imaginó que la ira, la tristeza y el alivio se mezclarían en su interior-. Shun -susurró ella-. Está bien. Devuélvele a Saga sus sentidos y un tribunal se ocupará de él -el joven apretó los párpados y asintió con pesar. Le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse-. Ambos están excusados, vayan a casa -indicó. Mu sostuvo a Shun por la cintura y emprendieron en silencio la bajada por las escaleras.

-No estarías herido si hubieras peleado en serio -lo regañó Mu. Shun asintió.

-No quería romper los aposentos de Atena. No es correcto -explicó, con la mirada gacha-. Pero cuando comenzó a refregarme lo que le hizo a Shaka no pude contenerme -sollozó-. Sólo le perdoné la vida por Atena, de otro modo -el llanto le impidió continuar.

-Ya, angelito. Has actuado bien, no te preocupes -lo consoló el carnero-. Te daré un aventón hasta el hospital -Shun negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero ir a casa -Mu se encogió de hombros.

-Como quieras -susurró-. Pero prométeme que te harás atender -indicó con dureza-. Necesitas atención médica, no seas necio -Shun lanzó una risita, levemente incordiado por el adjetivo-. Además te ríes -bromeó-. Ya te voy a enseñar a pelear como se debe -remató. Eso le hizo reír un poco más fuerte.

-Me alegra que te sientas mejor, borreguito -afirmó con cierta añoranza.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -inquirió Mu. Shun asintió-. ¿Es verdad que has visto el futuro?

-A veces -concedió-. Fue por una visión del futuro que Shaka me otorgó la armadura dorada ¿no? Algunas visiones son más específicas que otras. A veces el sentido de la vista no dice nada, y también lleva cierta cuota de interpretación -Mu lo interrumpió de pronto.

-Pero me refiero a mi futuro, claro -siguió, con ansiedad.

-Claro -remató Shun-. Ya te he dicho que he visto tu futuro. Es perfectamente específico.

-No me has dicho nada muy específico -discutió-. Quiero saber más.

-No es bueno saber tanto. A veces lo arruinamos con ansiedad -suspiró-. Seguramente mi Maestro no ha podido prever que Saga me daría semejante paliza o habría tomado recaudos -Mu asintió.

-Sé que sí -lanzó el aire con pesadez-. Supongo que no hay nada que puedas decirme -Shun se remojó los labios. Le supo a sangre, por lo que no repitió el movimiento.

-Hay un hombre que te ama con todo su corazón, y que te hará muy feliz si no tienes prejuicios -Mu subió una ceja, confundido-. Tienes una idea muy específica de cómo quieres que te amen. Olvida esa idea. Ese hombre te amará como pueda, como mejor le salga. Lo hará con sinceridad, pero con conflictos. Depende de ti, borreguito -suspiró-. No creo haberte dicho nada que no sepas -Mu hizo silencio y reflexionó sobre aquello.

-Gracias -susurró en forma casi inaudible, mientras cavilaba con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Dio por finalizada la charla y los teletransportó a ambos hasta la entrada trasera de la Casa de Virgo.

Shaka había sentido la poderosa explosión de cosmos desatado, por lo que se encontraba a las puertas del templo esperando con palpable ansiedad la vuelta de Shun. Por eso cuando vio a ambos aparecer de improviso no dejó tiempo para sorprenderse y corrió unos metros hacia donde se encontraban. Shun se dejó caer en sus brazos. Shaka lo abrazó con fuerza y dejó salir el aire con evidente alivio cuando lo sintió cerca.

-Dile que tiene que ir al hospital, quizás te escuche -pidió Mu sin ninguna presentación. Shun negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, yo cuidaré de él -concedió. Mu resopló.

-Son tan tercos los dos -bromeó con ligereza, intentando relajar el ambiente. Ya estaban todos a salvo y las cosas se encontraban en vías de solución, no había más motivo para preocuparse-. Le he contado a Atena -confesó-. Estaré en el tribunal.

-Imaginé que lo harías -concedió Shaka-. Gracias. Sé que ha sido difícil para ti -Mu negó con la cabeza.

-No tanto como lo es para ti. Te mereces justicia, _ravi_ -afirmó con firmeza-. Volveré a casa. Llámame ante cualquier eventualidad y acudiré enseguida -Shaka asintió con convicción y lo vio desaparecer. Cuando estuvieron solos, se permitió besar a Shun con mucho cuidado sobre los labios rotos.

-Amor mío -balbuceó, con lágrimas en los ojos-. Debí haber ido contigo.

-No te preocupes, _nidhi_. No me siento tan mal como me veo -bromeó, con una media sonrisa. En un movimiento inesperado, el mayor lo levantó entre sus brazos y lo llevó dentro.

-Aun así, déjame cuidar de ti -susurró con voz dulce-, y me cuentas como te ha ido -Shun asintió y se entregó con todo gusto a sus hábiles manos.

Shaka le quitó la armadura con cuidado y enseguida lo depositó sobre la cama. Lo primero que hizo fue observarlo de arriba abajo. Las heridas eran quemaduras en los lugares donde la armadura no cubría del todo, producto de la intensa energía de la Explosión de Galaxias. Algunas se veían peor que otras pero todas se encontraban hinchadas y sangrando. El mayor procedió a limpiar las heridas con cuidado para prevenir infecciones mientras estuviera a tiempo. Shun frunció el ceño y gruñó con cierto fastidio. La piel se encontraba sumamente sensible y el más mínimo roce le provocaba dolor. Cuando finalmente Shaka terminó de limpiar, le untó una crema específica para las quemaduras. El efecto calmante le relajó enseguida y le hizo lanzar el aire fuera de los pulmones mientras relajaba los músculos. Terminó envolviendo las heridas con vendas firmes igual que lo había hecho días atrás con su mano derecha. Permaneció a su lado estudiando sus expresiones en un intento de dilucidar qué tanto dolor estaría sintiendo. Acarició su mandíbula con los nudillos y luego recorrió el resto de su rostro con las yemas de los dedos.

-Me duele el alma cuando te veo así -susurró Shaka con evidente pesar-. No mereces ser herido, mi niño bueno -afirmó, con la voz rota-. Te amo tanto -balbuceó. Shun buscó una de sus manos y la apretó.

-La culpa es mía, no quería pelear -explicó-. Cuando me vi obligado a hacerlo ya estaba bastante apaleado -Shaka lanzó una risita irónica.

-Como siempre -remató. Rieron juntos por un breve momento-. ¿Has tenido que pelear con Saga? Cuéntame, por favor -Shun se mordió el labio.

-No quiero hacerte sufrir, _nidhi_ -explicó. Shaka tomó aire con fuerza y rogó con la mirada-. Atena no autorizó el tribunal. Me ha dicho que soy un caballero legítimo -el mayor sonrió con satisfacción al oír eso-. Pero Saga no estaba conforme con el veredicto, así que decidió atacarme -tragó saliva-. Al final lo tuve a mi alcance. Lo hubiera matado si Atena no me hubiera detenido -bajó la voz antes de continuar-. Lo siento. Ha sacado lo peor de mí, no me reconocí a mí mismo -Shaka le tapó la boca con un dedo.

-Niño bueno -susurró-, demasiado bueno -sonrió-. Eres muy piadoso, pero yo opino que la piedad es un premio que hay que ganar, no una cualidad merecida por cualquiera.

-Estamos de acuerdo en que estamos en desacuerdo -discutió Shun, con una sonrisa burlona-, aunque sé que esa actitud me ha costado caro en el pasado -Shaka apretó los labios en una fina línea y bajó la mirada con pesar-. Dime qué piensas, por favor.

-Odiaría que tu bondad te cueste la vida -admitió, con la voz quebrada-. Ya probé la vida sin ti y descubrí que es una mierda -admitió-. Por favor cuídate, Shun. No podría tolerar perder mi más preciado tesoro -se refregó los ojos sin delicadeza con dos dedos para disimular las lágrimas. Shun casi nunca escuchaba su nombre en labios de Shaka, por lo que supo que su ruego iba en serio.

-No lo harás. Te lo juro -afirmó, mientras apretaba su mano con firmeza-. Siento haberte hecho sufrir -tragó saliva con fuerza-. Te amo, _nidhi_. Permaneceré contigo siempre -Shaka asintió con cierto alivio.

-No me has dicho que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión -Shun subió una ceja confundido-. Dijiste que no querías pelear, pero tuviste que pelear en serio para vencer a Saga -explicó-. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -inquirió.

-Se burló de ti y no pude tolerarlo -confesó sin tapujos-. Intentó hacer lo mismo. Me tomó del cuello y me levantó -Shaka contuvo el aire por un momento, recordando aquel día aborrecible-. Me solté, no ha tenido en cuenta que ya no soy un niño. Pero ¿sabes lo que más me molesta? -Shaka negó-. Nunca dejó de ser lo que es. Seguirá igual siempre. Sabe dios a cuantos niños les habrá hecho lo mismo en estos años, quizás incluso en estos días -las lágrimas cayeron sin que les diera permiso-. No pensaba en nada, sólo deseaba despedazarlo. Hubiera querido arrancarle la tráquea entera y mancharme con su sangre. Hubiera querido ver sus ojos cuando se le apagara la vida -se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano-. Tengo mucha vergüenza -confesó. Shaka se recostó a su lado y canturreó en un susurro.

-Saga debería tener vergüenza -afirmó-. Habrá un juicio. Les contaré todo, hasta el último detalle. Estoy seguro que Mu hará lo mismo, y quizás si tenemos suerte otras personas se atreverán a contar sus secretos -afirmó-. Se hará justicia. Sé que sí -le aseguró, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se inclinó sobre Shun y lo besó con suavidad antes de recostarse a su lado-. Te consentiré -anunció con una sonrisa pícara-. Escoge lo que quieras y cocinaré para ti esta noche -propuso. El menor asintió con una sonrisa honesta. Esta vez fue él quien lo besó, antes de cerrar los ojos y permitirse descansar por un rato.

A cierta distancia de allí, Mu se apresuró en llegar a la primera casa. Salió enseguida al patio interior donde pudo ver a Shiryu entrenando con mucha concentración. Su expresión era de seriedad y palpable preocupación. Enseguida paseó la mirada por el resto del cuerpo, estudiando los músculos de su torso desnudo. Se había atado el pelo nuevamente y todo el conjunto le daba una apariencia severa y marcial. Se percató de la presencia de Mu pero hizo caso omiso, de momento. Se cruzó frente a él y enseguida recibió una calculada patada que bloqueó justo a tiempo. El dragón lanzó una risita de satisfacción.

-Buenos reflejos -concedió-. Entrena conmigo -le pidió con suavidad. El carnero accedió a la propuesta, pero antes se quitó la armadura en un intento de quedar en igualdad de condiciones. Enseguida recordó que su cuerpo estaba muy por debajo del de Shiryu, pero quizás podría compensarlo con el cosmos. Lucharon cuerpo a cuerpo por largo rato. Mu supo que el dragón no peleaba en serio porque sólo practicaba técnica y equilibrio, pero no corría ningún riesgo de lastimarlo. Finalmente, el carnero lanzó el aire y contenido y rogó por un descanso. Estaba fuera de forma y el dolor le estaba pasando factura.

-Ya es suficiente -anunció, con un ruego oculto. Estaba transpirado y respiraba con agitación. Shiryu acarició su sien para quitarle el cabello pegado por el sudor. Eso le hizo fruncir el ceño con cierto pudor-. Necesito una ducha -anunció con una sonrisa artera-. Puedes acompañarme si quieres.

-De acuerdo -accedió sin tapujos-. Pero creo que tienes algo para contarme primero -aventuró. Se sentaron juntos en los escalones de la salida al patio-. He sentido una terrible explosión de cosmos y temí que estuvieras involucrado.

-Lo estuve, de hecho -confesó Mu con un encogimiento de hombros-. Como esperabas, Shun ha peleado con Saga -Shiryu asintió mientras reflexionaba.

-¿Está bien? -balbuceó, sin disimular su preocupación. Mu asintió.

-Un poco apaleado, pero estará bien -concedió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora-. Fui a parlamentar con Atena para pedirle un tribunal. Hay un crimen de Saga que jamás ha sido juzgado, y sospecho que puede haber otros. No me quedaré tranquilo hasta que no se haga justicia -explicó. El dragón dio un respingo cuando escuchó la firmeza de sus palabras.

-Ha sido algo muy grave -dedujo-. ¿Quieres contarme? -preguntó, disimulando un pedido. Mu resopló con ciertas dudas y apretó los labios.

-Para ser franco, temo que no me creas y te vayas corriendo de aquí -Shiryu sacudió la cabeza y presionó la rodilla de su compañero con suavidad.

-Bonito mío, qué cosas dices -discutió con una media sonrisa y las mejillas ardiendo-. No me iré a ninguna parte, de momento -Mu sintió una variedad de sensaciones. Le alegraba quedarse con él, pero sabía que más temprano que tarde debía volver a los Cinco Picos. Resopló con hartazgo y desechó el pensamiento. Recordó de pronto lo que le había dicho Shun y se esforzó de veras por seguir el consejo.

-Saga es un violador -lanzó sin tapujos-, de niños específicamente. Lo he visto y oído de primera mano, y si no me ha hecho lo mismo a mí fue por algún sagrado milagro que me permitió escapar -Shiryu apretó los párpados y negó con la cabeza-. Sé que es una acusación muy grave, pero es verdadera -el dragón se refregó los ojos con dos dedos.

-¿Por qué lo dices ahora? Ciertamente ha pasado tiempo desde que eras un niño -lo acusó con cierta confusión. Mu tenía una idea muy específica de las respuestas que quería oír, pero hizo un esfuerzo consciente por librarse de esa idea.

-Lo dije antes -reconoció-. Ese mismo día se lo dije a mi Maestro Shion, y él enseguida fue a la Casa de Géminis a confrontarlo. Poco después murió y ya sabemos cómo terminó eso -explicó, con la voz rota-. Tuve miedo -admitió-. Nunca hablamos de esto hasta hace dos noches, cuando me enteré que la víctima había sido nada menos que mi mejor amigo -resopló-. Hay mucho más en juego que mi honor como caballero, sino también como amigo y como ser humano. Tendré que testificar y contaré todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle -tragó saliva con fuerza-. Me asusta pensar que puede haber otros guardando el secreto, esperando por justicia -sollozó. Shiryu lo abrazó.

-Te he hecho llorar, soy un idiota -afirmó con evidente pesar-. Claro que te creo y permaneceré a tu lado siempre que tú lo permitas -Mu asintió y se apretó contra él.

-Quédate cuanto necesites, ven a visitarme cuantas veces quieras -concedió.

-Perdóname por preguntar tonterías. No quise herirte -reconoció el dragón con pesar. Mu asintió.

-Está bien, chico guapo -resopló-. Hacemos lo mejor que podemos. No somos perfectos -reconoció con una media sonrisa triste. Shiryu lo sorprendió con un beso suave que le supo salado entre las lágrimas.

-Tienes razón -susurró-. Siempre he buscado la perfección, y al final todo salió al revés de como lo había planeado -sonrió-. Hacemos lo mejor que podemos -repitió, a fin de reafirmarlo. Le limpió las lágrimas con besos, haciéndole reír con una leve cosquilla. Mu se dejó hacer con expresión divertida, sin disimular que el contacto le calmaba como un bálsamo para su alma-. Te amo -balbuceó entre los besos, tan bajo que creyó haberlo imaginado. Mu lloró con fuerza, las lágrimas cayeron como cascadas sobre sus pómulos-. ¿Por qué lloras? -susurró, sin detener los besos.

-Sólo me sensibilizas -balbuceó, a falta de una explicación mejor-. No sé explicarlo. Jamás me había sentido así. Es como si tocaras directamente mi alma -susurró. Shiryu sonrió con ternura.

-¿Se parece un poco a tu visión del futuro? -inquirió con auténtica curiosidad.

-Estaba asustado porque me han anunciado que sólo dependía de mí, y tenía tanto miedo de arruinarlo -confesó, hablando rápidamente y con desesperación. Shiryu continuaba sonriendo, conmovido por ser testigo de semejante vulnerabilidad.

-No tienes por qué. Eres maravilloso tal como eres -afirmó con suavidad.

-Tú lo eres, eres un milagro Shiryu -sollozó-. Algo habré hecho bien, porque es exactamente como lo había visto -lo meció suavemente y cantó una canción en un susurro en su idioma natal. Mu se dejó hacer mientras se cobijaba en ese pecho fuerte y suave a la vez-. ¿Te quedarás conmigo? -suplicó.

-Siempre -concedió con firmeza-. Tendremos que organizar la logística sobre la marcha -bromeó con ligereza.

* * *

Tuvo que pasar un año entero para ver materializada la justicia que los caballeros esperaban. El juicio fue largo, el tribunal tuvo opiniones contrapuestas y deliberaron sobre lo ya decidido, para luego volver a apelar. Los mecanismos eran burocráticos y tediosos. Claro que hubo otros. Caballeros de menor rango, cadetes y desertores que habían huido al exilio antes de volver a pisar la cálida tierra del Santuario. Fue la benevolencia de Atena lo único que salvó a Saga de una ejecución segura. Fue despojado de su armadura y condenado a un exilio eterno. Desde la primera casa, Mu lo vio despedirse para siempre de su hogar sin molestarse en dirigirle la palabra. Sintió cierta cuota de miedo por el hecho de no asegurar su encarcelamiento, sabiendo que no era el único que se sentía de ese modo. Fue por eso que se propuso buscar a las víctimas que pudiera encontrar y cobijarlos bajo su protección. Era lo único que podía hacer para compensar sus faltas, o al menos eso opinaba.

Más arriba, en la sexta casa, las cosas habían mejorado exponencialmente. Los traspiés que Shaka había sufrido al iniciar su nueva vida ya no eran más que un recuerdo. Shun había tenido razón cuando afirmó que nada sería como antes. Sin embargo, era mejor. Juntos habían descendido a un nuevo conjunto de peldaños bajo las verdades del universo. Alcanzaron una nueva comprensión del octavo sentido. En un momento dado, decidieron documentar sus descubrimientos en cuadernos que comenzaron a formar una colección y luego una biblioteca. Los días eran agotadores. El flamante Santo de Virgo perfeccionó las técnicas de su predecesor y lo dejó en ridículo tal y como había vaticinado en sus primeras meditaciones. Lejos de molestarle, eso le hacía sentir cada día más orgulloso. Las noches eran cálidas, abrigados por el amor más puro que las almas humanas podían concebir. Teniendo en cuenta la primera lección, en la que mente, cuerpo y espíritu trabajan juntas como precisas piezas de relojería; no es de extrañar que hayan dedicado las noches a arrojar sus cuerpos hacia sus puros instintos, creando fantasías que sólo una salvaje imaginación podía concebir.

Era una noche cálida y los santos dorados se habían pasado el día entero participando de una compleja ceremonia. Mu volvió a la primera casa con mucho entusiasmo luego de las actividades del día. Se preparó una cena rápida para poder irse a la cama temprano. Aunque nunca antes había sido muy apegado a él, últimamente su teléfono no se despegaba de sus manos y lo llevaba con él incluso a las menores distancias. Se recostó en medio de la cama y estuvo a punto de apagar la luz cuando el aparato chilló con una llamada que había estado esperando todo el día. Buscó los auriculares y atendió con palpable ansiedad. Cuando se encendió la cámara encontró un par de ojos color esmeralda sobre una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Todas las noches que pasaban separados hablaba con Shiryu antes de dormir. Era su parte favorita del día. El joven dragón llevaba un bebé en brazos que parecía más despierto que cualquier adulto y se distraía intentando cazar el cable de los auriculares con las manitos. Mu no pudo evitar sonreír con honestidad.

-Buenas noches -saludó con educación-. Que bonitos se ven hoy -comenzó, con cierta provocación. Shiryu lanzó una risita.

-Buenas noches, borreguito -concedió-. ¿Qué tal ha estado? ¿Aburrido? -Mu negó con la cabeza.

-Para nada -contradijo-. En realidad todo el asunto me ha hecho muy feliz -admitió-. Aioros será un buen guía, como lo ha sido siempre -sonrió-. Nunca pensé que viviría para ver cumplida la voluntad de mi Maestro.

-Eso quiere decir que se les ha acabado el descanso -bromeó Shiryu-. Seguramente tendrá misiones para todos -Mu se encogió de hombros.

-Pues me da gusto -remató-. Ya me estaba aburriendo entrenando estoicamente, aquí solo como un hongo -deslizó, con poca delicadeza-. Quizás debería buscarme otro aprendiz -amenazó. Shiryu fingió hacer un pucherito.

-El Viejo Maestro me ha dicho que debo presentar mis respetos al nuevo Patriarca -anunció. Mu subió una ceja.

-Imagino que esa orden se te ha hecho tan penosa -ironizó. Shiryu lanzó una risita ansiosa.

-Es una teoría, pero creo que Shunrei está detrás de eso -Mu subió una ceja con cierta confusión-. Yo diría que quiere unas vacaciones -bromeó. El ariano rio con él y dejó que sus ojos brillaran con una súbita revelación.

-¿Entonces vendrás? -Shiryu asintió con una sonrisa traviesa-. ¿Traerás a Ryuho? -agregó con entusiasmo y dejó pasar unos segundos de expectación-. Por favor -siguió, con un pucherito.

-Por supuesto -afirmó finalmente el dragón. Mu lanzó una carcajada de triunfo y enseguida se mordió el labio para obligarse a callarse-. Creo que sale con alguien -agregó, bajando la voz-. Parece muy ansiosa de librarse de nosotros por una semana o dos -bromeó, intentando disimular una risita.

-Eres un chismoso -lo acusó Mu-. Cuéntame para que pueda serlo también -bromeó. Shiryu lanzó una carcajada ansiosa.

-Hay un hombre que de vez en cuando entrena con el Viejo Maestro -explicó-. No como un aprendiz, porque ya es bastante experto. Se llama Genbu -se remojó los labios-. Pasa más tiempo bajo la cascada que sobre ella, no es tan difícil de deducir -disimuló una risita-. Pues me da gusto, parece un buen muchacho -admitió.

-¿Cuándo tienen pensado viajar? -interrumpió el carnero con palpable ansiedad.

-Posiblemente el sábado -confirmó. Mu asintió con ganas-. Oh por cierto, olvidé decirte que Shun nos ha invitado a cenar -el ariano lanzó una carcajada.

-Podría ser peligroso -anunció, dándose un aura de misterio. Shiryu torció el ceño con palpable confusión-. Estaré muy feliz de verte -admitió-. Prepararé un festín para agasajarlos a ambos, así que espero que vengas hambriento.

-Eres tan bonito cuando ruegas -susurró el dragón. Mu se mordió el labio.

-No te burles, es sólo que te extraño -balbuceó con torpeza. Shiryu dulcificó su mirada.

-Yo también a ti -admitió-. Te daré un abrazo tan fuerte que tendrás que rogarme tres veces que te suelte, y aun entonces te besaré hasta que ruegues tres veces más -amenazó divertido.

-Eso quisiera verlo, chico guapo -aventuró siguiéndole el juego.

-Lo verás -afirmó el dragón-. Ahora será mejor dormir, se acerca la medianoche y alguien parece muy despierto -ironizó, mientras observaba con cierta desaprobación cómo Ryuho jugaba distraídamente con su cabello. Mu asintió con cierta decepción.

-Vale -concedió-. Hablaremos mañana entonces -afirmó risueño y se dejó hundir un poco más entre las almohadas-. La verdad yo también estoy cansado, la ceremonia ha sido larga -admitió para justificarse con torpeza.

-Seguro que sí -convalidó el dragón-. Descansa bien, bonito -susurró un poco más bajo.

-Te amo -admitió el ariano en voz baja que le arrancó a Shiryu una gran sonrisa.

-Y yo a ti -afirmó con suavidad-. Hasta mañana -agregó, antes de que la pantalla volviera a fundirse a negro. Mu se quedó quieto saboreando el momento por unos instantes. Luego dejó el teléfono en la mesita y acomodó las almohadas antes de apagar la luz. Esa noche se acostó inusualmente feliz, preguntándose brevemente sobre las visiones del futuro. Era cierto, cuando recordaba lo miserable que había sido no se reconocía. La nueva oportunidad había compensado con creces el sufrimiento del pasado. Se entregó a la felicidad sin miramientos, tratando de controlar la ansiedad hasta el día sábado. Esa noche descansó sin poder evitar una gran sonrisa.


End file.
